Kidnapped
by Rin Sessys Girl
Summary: With an unexpected turn of events Ginta and his mismatched team of warriors find there new shield barring friend kidnapped right from under their nose. The kidnapper being Phantom himself; they are left to wonder what is to become of her. Better Sum inside
1. So It Begins

**Summary: **_Rose Veronous is your typical Mar Heaven resident. And like most residents is capable of using ARM's. However being born into a family more accurately known as the Shield wielding Guardians left her with responsibility of caring for the residents of Lake Vestry. With the new rise of the Chess Pieces and a new war to begin; she makes a brash decision that almost gets her killed in the very cave she was sworn to guard. Saved by the group known as MAR, with such explicit timing, she decides to leave her home and follow this group to see out their goals of bringing an end to the Chess Pieces. In the midst of all the chaos though she herself becomes a target and unexpectedly is kidnapped by the very man she despises... This is what becomes of her. Will Ginta and her new found friends be able to rescue her, or will Phantom corrupt the girl into submission?_

**Disclaimer: **I do not in any right own MAR: Marchen Awakens Romance. The only thing I own is the plot and the character Rose, which I hope you will all come to like. My biggest fear is her being labeled as some Mary-Sue and frankly I've tired desperately to keep her clear of that area. Point blank there really is no happy ending for this character. Yes I know I'm an evil author and I do try my hardest to be just that. However by the time we get near the ending for this story if reviewers dare feel sympathetic to her and wish for a better out come feel free to tell me.

**BOLD: **Inner thoughts!

_Italic: _Past tense, flash backs, or simply thoughts set in a past tense.

**Warnings: Typical Angst at best as well as my tendency at swapping from first person perspective to normal. Also forgive my crummy attempt at a fight scene. Please be gentle at my first attempt at a MAR: Marchen Awakens Romance fic! The story generally follows the path of Rose so don't expect any swapping of scenery of character. At best I might do a perspective from Phantom himself, but over all very Rose centered. Thank you for your time and consideration! **

_How long has it been I wonder, since joining Ginta, Nanashi, Dorothy, Snow, Alan, Jack and Edward? Weeks perhaps? It seems logical... Ever since coming across them, or should I say, ever since they came across me down at that accursed Lake._

_I admit I had been...foolish for chasing those chess pieces in there, but I had been so... So mad! So upset and furious! I know I should of stayed out and taken care of my fellow people, should of healed the injured, but that little bastard... THAT bastard had killed the only family I had left, my mother. So was it wrong for me to want revenge?_

_At that time I hadn't cared if the little bastard was a rook, bishop, or a knight chess piece I just wanted to kill him. Did I have any chance of winning? Nope, but I hadn't cared... I hadn't stopped to think that I lacked any real offensive ARM's. I had defensive shield like ARM's and Holy healing ones, but no real offensive ones. But it didn't matter I still gave that shrimp a run for his money with my Celtic Shield. The only thing I could use offensively really. An ARM that could reflect the enemies attack back at them, or absorb the attack to spit it back stronger at the enemy._

_In the long run I certainly pissed him off with those little surprises, at least he took me more seriously than. And you know, the most relishing moment, even though I was beaten and battered, was when he thought he had me. I had released my Celtic Shield and turned around and punched him. In that moment I felt so damn victorious. I, Rose Veronous, had punched a Bishop chess piece. And you know what? It felt fucking great! I felt like a winner, like I had avenged my mother with that single punch. But I was spent, I had nothing more to give and I had been ready to accept death as I collapsed to my knees, just waiting for the finishing blow..._

_Only the blow never came and instead just a flash of blond hair took it's place. I was so delusional I actually thought it was Boss who had came to my rescue. Which really made no sense at all, but hey I was on the verge of passing out so can you blame me? And than I don't remember anything after, just blackness and a slight awareness that something, or someone had dragged me away to a different spot and was talking to me. The most terrifying thing was the voice sounded like HIM, like Phantom. But when I reawakened I was outside, no longer in the Lake cave, but in the presence of my rescuer and his companions._

_Six years before, when this whole Chess Piece domination of Mar Heaven accrued I had been young. A small child shielded from the whereabouts of what was happening. So when our little town had been attacked I didn't understand why, my parents even shielded me from the knowledge of the war. Seeing that man for the first time, that pale silver haired man with the deep purple eyes, I had assumed he was injured. I had no clue, none what so ever, that he was a Chess Piece the elite Knight Phantom. All I saw was his arm covered in bandages with the thoughts that he was injured. I did not see the malevolent deadly ARM in his hands, nor the Knight Chess Piece adorn to his ear, just his bandages._

_I'd be lying if I hadn't been smitten with the man, he was admittedly gorgeous and I just a foolish nine year old. Without thought or care I had ran up to him grasping his attention with my words..._

_"Are you hurt?"_

_He had seemed amused by me now that I think about it. That little smile that graced his face humored by my concern for some reason. But he never answered me as my mothers screeching interrupted him._

_"Rose! Rose get away from him!" She was panicked, so fearful for me, I didn't understand her reasoning, not like I do now._

_"But Ma he's-"_

_"Rose is it?" My head had snapped back to him so quickly, so soft spoken so...enticing. "Such a fitting name and yet so caring, but it would seem your thorns have not grown in just yet." A wicked smile crossed his face that even had me shuttering, "Let me give you a gift for your foolish concern, Rose..."_

_"No!" My mother was screaming again dragging my eyes from the man back to her, "Leave my baby alone, Phantom! Rose run away from there! ROSE!" Her scream had been so filled with terror, her eyes going wide, but not towards me towards the man she had called Phantom. I found myself turning back to him in question catching barely heard words before my feet left the ground. It was like the air had been knocked out of me as I was thrown back the moment his hand came in contact with my chest._

_That pain had been unbearable. I was hardly aware my shirt had torn open where he touched, or the fact a mark was forming there, a tattoo of sorts. It was a task just trying to stay conscious, it was like my very existence was being eaten away from me. I could hardly make out the hysterical screams from my mother in the background, but I could hear him speaking again._

_"When this gift starts to take over your body, Rose, you will seek me out. You will be like me, Rose, and you shall belong to me. You are now bound to me forever." I had passed out than too shortly after, the dull husky laugh of his still ringing through my ears._

Glancing over I caught Ginta, and Princess Snow's eye, they were wearing some what concerned looks at me. Did I look that distressed when thinking over these thoughts?

Reassuringly I flashed them a smile, which seemed to be enough for them to keep there eyes on the goal situated here. I did however catch a glimpse of Alviss turning his head away as well. I guess he had been concerned too...

This oddly warms me, to think Alviss would be concerned, even just a little bit for me. I must admit ever since he joined in our effort against the War Games I've become infatuated with him. He's so mature, calm, and collective, I've never really seen him angry or blow his top off at anyone. Yet I feel so unnoticed by him that it's rather heart breaking really. So to know he was concerned, if just a little, is good enough even for me.

I sigh inwardly. Alviss. How many times have I wanted to tell you my feelings? How many times have I backed down in fear of rejection? Seems like far too many to count. It's silly really the more I think about it. I'm actually jealous of Bell that little fairy that's always around him. What's worse I'm afraid of her jealousy, or to be on her bad side. It's sad since you could easily crush her in your hands. Yet I feel so undeserving of his affections when she's around... But you're just like me Alviss, aren't you? We both suffer from the same curse, yet I feel so far away from you.

_The Zombie Tattoo, that's what mother called it. Unable to shield me any longer from the truths of the world she finally told me. She told me about the Chess Pieces, she told me about Phantom, and she told me about the Zombie Tattoo. The gift Phantom had so deliberately given to me was a curse. Once it covered my whole body I would become immortal like him, a walking living corpse, forever stuck in time, never aging, and never moving forward with the future._

_I couldn't bare to understand why anyone would want such a curse. To stop aging, to watch the ones you love die, to live for eternity, who would want such a burden? What was worse was not knowing why he had chosen me to give such a curse too..._

Unlike Alviss though I shared this knowledge to no one. I kept the Zombie Tattoo a secret from everyone. I dressed in such a way that no skin was ever exposed. Sometimes with Alviss it would end up exposed mainly on his arms so everyone knew of his burden. I kept mine quiet though, I did not want everyone to worry for me. Just knowing how close the tattoo was to completely covering my body seemed like a good enough reason to keep it unknown to them.

In my heart it felt like any day, any week, would be my last and I would be forever bound to Phantoms side. I would belong to him as he had stated six years ago and if they knew... If Ginta knew he'd certainly be upset, I wouldn't want to cause an uproar amongst our little group. They were already fighting gallantly to defeat Phantom in hopes of saving Alviss from the curse they didn't need to add mine to the list either. After all one can only fight so hard for so long before you over do it, right?

I shouldn't be dwelling on such thoughts though, after all we've been allowed to Dorothy's home town, Caldia. This should be exciting right? This place never lets outsiders into it's walls, yet just being with Dorothy gained us such access. To top it off we were offered new ARM's, I can proudly now say I have an official offensive ARM now. Though I myself do not partake in the War Games they saw it fit to offer me it. Holy ARM Holy Serpent Leviathan, a piece I shall now cherish and call upon when it's strength is needed.

The biggest surprise upon coming here though would be discovering Dorothy was a Princess. I don't think anyone would of guessed such a thing, she acted nothing like Snow, let alone anything like a Princess. But I suppose one can't judge a book by it's cover. However pleasant our time was there, it was short lived when Caldia came under attack by the Chess Pieces. Such rotten luck we seem to be having...

"Rose stay here, we'll take care of this!" Ginta all but ordered before rushing off to the nearest tower of ARM's to defend.

"But I..." She sighed quietly. **Why does everyone assume me weak? I want to help too! **"Alviss, wait!" Catching sight of the blue haired male she raced off after him, "I want to help too, Alviss!"

"Rose." He looked her over skeptically, "You sure about this? You could get seriously hurt out here."

"I know you guys mean well and all but I'm not a baby!" She huffed, "I can fight too, yah know! Just you watch..." She all but grumbled that last part to herself, running off ahead of him.

"Rose wait!"

She paid little heed to his call only stopping upon coming across the raid of Chess Pieces. They all looked like Rooks, nothing too serious, but there was certainly a lot of them. **Maybe I rushed in a little too wholeheartedly...**

"Is this all they send as the cavalry? A girl?"

"Isn't she a member of Team MAR?"

"Your right! What's 'er name... Rose I think? She doesn't fight in the games though."

"I call dibs then! This should be easy pickings!"

"Well aren't you all cocky little mice." Rose huffed out in irritation, "Anyone tell you not to underestimate your enemy!" **Time to try this puppy out... Here goes nothing. **"Rise Leviathan!" The actions that followed after found the Bracelet like ARM glowing in it's answer to her call. The sky above parting clouds for a majestic serpent beast to descend, it's body littered in graceful wings and a halo floating atop it's crown.

"What the hell is that!"

"Your calling card." She grinned ruefully jutting her arm towards the crowd of Rooks. "Strike down these Sinful souls Leviathan!" With a mighty roar the beast swooped down, jaws a gap, as it made it's rush across the group. It's massive body whipping several members off the bridge to scream to their death, others lost to the jaws of the beast.

"Rose!"

"Alviss..." She turned her head to grin at him, "I told you I could fight too!"

Alviss had to admit he had doubted her abilities many a time, but seeing her now with such a massive creature left him in awe. The most remarkable thing was probably the fact the beast some how avoided breaking the bridge apart. "Remind me never to get on your bad side..."

**As if you ever could... **"Leviathan return!" With the beast returned to it's bracelet form what remaining Rooks were left in a daze and shock of what just happened. "Celtic Shield Duplicate and lend us your protection!" Rather than just one shield forming two rooted up, one taking it's place before her companion. "I believe it's your turn to have some fun Alviss?"

The male merely nodded rushing forward with the shield following in his lead to spiral around his frame.

"What are you waiting for! Attack!"

"But that shield is huge how we suppose to get around it?"

"Time the opening idiot!"

"Thirteen Totem Pole scatter!" Again the battle field was scattered with screams upon massive rock like structures slamming into any foolish Rook not quick enough to avoid it.

This battle seemed to drag on for hours, whatever Rook taken down several would pop up to take it's place. The Shields themselves kept most Rooks at bay, whatever Rook that slipped through were quickly dealt with, with a clobbering fist pounding. Rose was generally safe away from the main brute of the Rooks behind her own shield, their concentration more upon her dangerous male companion then her. Whatever Rooks that attempted to target her were thrown asunder by a quick shove of the shield rammed forward. But as abrupt as this battle was it suddenly stopped the Rooks taking there leave without rhyme or reason too.

"Well that was weird..." Alviss murmured removing his Thirteen Totem Pole from battle. "They left without even stealing anything." With the threat gone the shield following around him also returned to it's owner. His eyes turned to his female companion a small smile cracking his face at her rather bubbly attitude. **I guess she really needed to blow off some steam...**

"We make a pretty good team don't you think Alviss?" She beamed all to happily, rocking back and forth on her heels with a hum, "I'm not so helpless after all!~"

His usually hard sharp eyes, softened slightly, "I suppose we do, don't we? Thank you, Rose for the protection..."

_"Thank you, Rose."_

She couldn't help but smile stupidly to such simple words. **He said thank you... To me of all people! Oh Alviss... Why do you have to act so kind on the surface, but so nonchalant beneath?**

"!ROSE!" His sudden surprised cry dragged her from her thoughts. Her smile falling from her face to one of confusion and the shock and fear upon his face only lead her to further confusion.

"Alviss?"

"Hello, Rose..." She knew that voice anywhere and the sudden realization that came with was a sure sign of Alviss' reaction. She didn't even have room to respond as her frame was pinned to his under his bandaged arm around her. His only arm not covered in such bandages found it's way to grasp her face firmly. It was only than she realized he was bleeding.

It was perhaps the most bizarre thing she'd ever seen. His blood wasn't even red it was blue. **Did Ginta inflict this upon him? Would my blood turn this color when this curse takes it's hold upon me? **Admittedly it was fascinating, but she was too over come with terror to find it that way. She found her head strained to turn to the side forcing her to look over her shoulder and up at him.

"Your so close I can feel it, Rose. I meant every word when I said you'd belong to me those six years ago." His voice was hushed and low, his breath just tickling her ear. Her only reaction to him was to shudder in his hold.

"Phantom leave Rose out of this! She has nothing to do with you and these war games!" Alviss was agitated more than ever, he couldn't even attack in this situation. If he did he'd harm Rose and Phantom didn't seem keen on letting her go either. It's like the damn man knew he had him where he wanted him. **Curse my luck...**

"Oh?" Phantoms face cracked into an eerie smile, "So she hasn't told you then?"

"What are you talking about?"

"Rose," he glanced at her seeming in a chiding manner, "keeping secrets from your fellow friends have you?" She turned her gaze away from his purple hued one shamefully. "So you have... That's not very trusting of you, Rose." He chuckled lowly. "You see, Alviss, Rose, has everything to do with me. Perhaps I should show you what she's kept hidden from your eyes?" His hand released her face to shift down to her shoulder.

"No stop!" She gasped in horror immediately trying to break free of his hold. Unfortunately she was helpless against him, his hold was bruising, even wounded his power was immense, a heavy thick cloak weighing down on her. She felt like she could drown in his power.

"Come now, Rose, no need for this veil of secrecy any longer." His hand tightened along her shoulder grasping the cloth to abruptly rip away, exposing her shoulder and removing the sleeve upon her arm.

Vaguely she was aware of the choked sound that emitted from her companion. He had moved to rush forward to stop short in his surprise. She couldn't even look at him, she didn't want to see him, she didn't want him to see her like this.

"Rose, how, why...? Why didn't you say anything? Look at you... It's almost complete..." She absolutely hated hearing such worry and concern in his voice, it seemed so unlike her blue haired companion.

"I felt no reason to speak of it... Ginta was already fighting to help you cure your own, no reason for me to tell the same story... What difference would it have made anyway? He's already aware of the Zombie Tattoo no reason to alarm him of my own." Her voice was so hushed, she wouldn't even look at him as she spoke. Her head was down cast towards the ground, eyes fixated on nothing.

"That's besides the point, Rose! You don't keep secrets from your friends... Phantom you monster how could you do this to her!" He was furious, something she never dreamed hearing him be. Yet here he was angry as ever.

"How?" She could practically hear the mirth in his voice, "Her foolish innocent concern for me had to be gifted. I simply had to capture it and make her mine."

"Is...Is that true, Rose?"

Her head spun up so fast she could of sworn it would of rolled off from the force if it wasn't connected to her body. "I-I was young Alviss! I didn't know anything about the Chess Pieces, the War Games, my parents had shielded me from it all! When Vestry was attacked six years ago I only sought out for the wounded to heal. I only saw the bandages and thought..." Her voice trailed off quietly in defeat.

"And thought I was wounded." He finished off with a purr, "Such pure innocence, wouldn't you agree Alviss?"

"That isn't fair judgment! She didn't know! It was a mistake on her part."

"Regardless of what it was, Alviss, it doesn't change the out come of where we stand now, does it?" He turned his head to the side silently, "It seems company is arriving..." He grinned casually, "It's time to bid you farewell Alviss..." With a movement of arms he encircled them around her, making it suddenly apparent he was kidnapping Rose all along. "Oh and give my regards to Ginta would you?"

"ALVISS!" Rose all but screamed trying to reach out for the boy, who too had come to the conclusion and started running forward.

"ROSE!" It was the last thing she saw, before she was whisked away. His arm reaching out for her, the horror in his blue orbs, his body running forward to try and meet her, before she was met with the inner walls of a castle.

"Alviss..." I couldn't believe it. One moment he was there and the next gone. No, one moment I was there and then gone. Now I stand in the belly of the beast, in the grasp of the enemy, in HIS cold embrace. How could things end like this?


	2. Enemy Territory

Disclaimer: I don't own MAR as much as the idea would be appealing.

**Bold: **Inner thoughts

_Italic: _Past tense.

**Warning: Suggestive Sexual innuendos, mild cursing, and a very manipulative Phantom.**

Everything had been fine, even perfect! Alviss... Alviss had smiled at me, agreed with me, god sakes he even thanked me! It was like he was opening up to me and then it was destroyed. Hopelessly, utterly, destroyed by Phantoms appearance.

"Phantom you've returned!"

Candice, I'm pretty sure that was the Knights name, she had fought with Jack, a battle that ended in a draw. She's a vile sadomasochistic woman, taking pleasure in pain. I'm not sure if that was the most sickening thing about her or her obvious adoration and affection for Phantom.

"I was starting to worry, Phantom, and look you're even injured!" She exclaimed with such anger it was like the woman would kill the person responsible for harming her precious Knight.

"Candice," He raised a hand seeming to stop the rambling woman, or perhaps halt her advance towards him. Whatever the case it certainly made her refrain from any further actions. "I'll be fine. Be a dear and locate Rolan for me? I have a task for him to watch over our little guest." It was only than did the woman seem to realize I was there...

"Guest?" Her singular eye moved down towards me.

Really it amazes me how I'm only noticed now. Had I been invisible up until now in his grasp? Or was she just that oblivious that she only saw Phantom?

"Isn't SHE a friend of Team MAR?" The disgust in her voice made me want to laugh. To bad I knew better than to laugh in the face of the enemy. "Oh, tell me we get to torture her Phantom!"

"You!" Another voice to be recognized. The little shrimp Bishop, Girom. "If you are torturing her I get to kill her! I still have a score to settle with the little bitch!"

Little bitch... Now I really was laughing, hysterically I might add. The nerve to call me the little one. I who stood taller than he! To bad my hysteria was grasping other Knight's attention.

"Little... Little?" I had brought my exposed arm to my face, placing my hand to my chin, fingers spread across my jaw, just...laughing. I cared little about smearing the blood of my captor there it would be washed off eventually... "I dare you to touch me, you midget!" I raised my other hand up, pointing accusingly at him, "I have yet to forget what you have done! I might of been satisfied punching your face in back than and dying after, but not this time! I won't settle till your rotting in the pits of hell in which you belong!"

" Why you-!"

"That's enough, Girom. No harm is to become of her. Does that answer your question, Candice?" I wasn't sure if I should be relieved or not... If he wasn't gonna batter me around, what the hell was he gonna do with me? Why had he kidnapped me in the first place?

"Yes, Phantom..." The disappointment in her voice was obvious, just as much as the frustration on Girom's face was.

"Ms. Veronous, what a pleasant surprise." Now there's a man I cared not to know of. Peta. He was shrouded in mystery, only appearing in the last War Games as an announcer of sorts, but he was a first class Knight. The fact he spoke to me with such formalities was nerve racking to say the least. "It seems you've been hiding a little secret from everyone." His gaze fell to my exposed arm, "By the looks of it you probably only have a matter of days till it's complete."

"Peta, my trusted friend." Phantom was actually smiling... Not one of those psychotic smiles, or a false friendly pretense, but an actual smile. I never would of guessed Phantom considered anyone his friend, but I stand corrected. I actually found myself being directed into the cloaked mans direction, by Phantom himself. "Keep an eye on the rose bud, hmm? Watch out for those thorns, "he chuckled lowly, "They seem to have grown in. Can I trust you to keep her out of harms way?"

"Of course, Phantom."

"Good. If you come across Rolan you may leave her in his care."

"As you wish."

Wait a second here... Where was Phantom going? As much as I disliked the guy, I really didn't want to be left with Peta either! Rolan on the other hand was a better choice, even if there was some rivalry between him and Alviss he wasn't really all that, well, evil. He was just more along the lines of misguided.

He seemed to have viewed a more compassionate side to Phantom, which was rather hard to imagine. Compassion plus Phantom didn't add up at all in my book. Alviss' statement of him simply using him was probably a lot closer to the truth. To bad the poor boy was blinded with love for the man to listen to reason.

" Ms. Veronous." I blinked readjusting my vision to realize I had been spacing out staring at him. Throwing a casual glance over my shoulder it came to my quick attention that Phantom was already gone. He certainly knew how to make an appearance as well as a disappearance...

"Rose."

"Excuse me?"

"Rose." I turned my head back to the long haired man, "It's Rose. Ms. Veronous makes me feel..." my lips pursed slightly, "old..."

He didn't reply back, he just looked at me skeptically. However the moment he started to walk away I dumbly responded by following in his foot steps. A more proper response should of been me making a break for it! Hell if he wasn't gonna force me around I should of done just that, yet I followed. When did I become so obedient like a damn puppy?

Maybe it's because even if I made a bolt for it, it wouldn't do me any good. The damn castle was floating above the ground as it is. What was I gonna do? Jump? And thus ends the story of Rose Veronous... Yeah, that wasn't appealing at all... The castle itself was filled with Pawn's, Rook's, Bishop's, and Knight chess pieces, last thing I wanted was to run into a crowd of them.

"Rolan."

Already? He seemed quick to get me off his hands. How long had we been walking anyway? Didn't seem all that long, or had he deliberately tracked him down?

"Yes, Peta?" He sounded genuinely surprised, I guess Peta didn't normally seek the Knight out.

"Phantom has a task for you." He gestured towards me, "You are to keep an eye on..." his gaze turned to me, "Rose here..." Well at least he didn't call me Ms. Veronous...

"Oh!" His face lit up with recognition towards me, "You're Alviss' friend aren't you? Team MAR's Shield and Healer right?"

Well that was an interesting way to look at it, I suppose...

"You too?"

Right... I had completely forgotten I was lacking a sleeve to my outfit. How my clothing still managed to cover my chest is beyond even my knowledge at this point. As for why Rolan was staring at me with such awe was also another thing beyond my knowledge. Until he spoke again...

"Your so lucky!" He beamed, "I still have a ways to go, but your almost complete!"

Why did everyone have to remind me of this? I knew damn it, but I wasn't overjoyed with it either!

"Getting rid of me already, Peta?" I had to say something, anything to stop Rolan's bubbly happiness for me over something so unwanted.

The way he looked at me made me wish I had said nothing, "You're just too tempting to stay with me, Rose..." The smirk that followed after made me shudder. If one could shit bricks I might of done just that at that very moment. "I'm sure Phantom would be displeased for tainting his little rose bud." He chuckled darkly.

The suggestion in those words were utterly terrifying! I wasn't sure if he was suggesting something, excuse me as I gag, sexual or something else all together. I really hope it wasn't a sexual innuendo. Maybe I should look at the facts? The freak enjoyed drinking blood from his victims, maybe he was suggesting that?

Either way happy bubbly Rolan was totally A.O.K. with me right now. In fact he was definitely okay seeing how I pretty much took up a spot deathly close to him real quick like. That only served to amuse that sicko Peta before he left me with the other Knight.

"What do you suppose he meant by that?"

Aw poor naive Rolan... Wait, maybe that was a good thing...

"Something unpleasant I think." It was better to keep him in the dark over something like that...

"Oh.." He frowned a little. That's right Rolan didn't like hurting, or killing people if he didn't have to. How could I forget that? "Rose, right?"

"Yes?"

"Excuse me if this seems like an odd question, but why exactly are you here?"

"That's a question more suited for Phantom..." Of course Rolan would voice my own question about this damn situation. The fact is only Phantom knew why he brought me here. That was certainly something I wanted to know, I mean didn't he say I would SEEK him out? Yet he's gone and brought me to him...

"This could be just all part of his twisted plan for SOMETHING..."

"I don't think you have to worry too much. Phantom doesn't seem to want any harm to happen to you."

"Mm...that's the problem." I mumbled lowly, "Am I to be a prisoner of war? Wouldn't I be thrown in a cell instead? Yet I'm being escorted by you, Rolan to keep others from hurting me. Doesn't that seem a little odd to you? To top it off I'm not defenseless either, he made no move to remove my ARM's. Phantom doesn't strike me as someone to be careless about something like that, so why do you suppose he'd leave me armed and dangerous?"

"Because you're not a fighter." Was I that obvious to him? "Even if you tried you're out numbered. " He paused in thought for a moment, "You're...not gonna try anything are you? I really don't want to have to hurt you..."

"If I did I'd only bring the castle down. These halls aren't exactly wide, or big enough to handle anything I could summon... So if I know whats best for me I won't unless I wanna get crushed under rubble." I was stating the truth, I mean my Leviathan would tear this place down, and my shield wouldn't even fit in this hall way. So the risk wasn't really worth it.

He seemed relieved with the way he sighed, but curiosity seemed to spark his face too.

"What do you do for MAR anyway, Rose? I noticed you don't participate in the Game's..."

"I generally heal them... Princess Snow can heal too, but I figure she'd do better using her strength for her battles. That doesn't mean I don't have other ARM's though..." I quickly pointed out. I didn't want to be known as simply a healer, I was a defender too after all.

"Really? If your not just a healer what else are you capable of doing?" I'd be lying to myself if I wasn't actually getting comfortable with the Knight. Maybe it was the way he spoke to me with interest? Or perhaps the fact he actually wanted to know what I could do that made talking to him so...effortless. Not even those I considered my friends were ever that curious about me.

Ginta always saw me as someone who required protection, he wouldn't even let me fight. Alan and Dorothy, I some times think they saw me as a burden, a useless part of the team. Did they ever speak it? No, but I'm sure they thought it. Nanashi, don't get me started on that one. He's such a womanizer, always flirting with me. Seriously? I doubt it, he seemed more interested in Dorothy's affections than my own. The guy would get jealous when Dorothy would jump Ginta, and Snow would get some what annoyed with the woman too.

Poor Ginta was in the middle of two rivaling women over him. Jack was no better, but he was no womanizer. Poor guy got the worse end of the stick when it came to women. It's not that Jack wasn't attractive, but between Ginta and Nanashi he didn't have a chance. Can't help but sympathize for the guy. As for Edward, he was a loyal servant to Snow, and always nice, I think he was the only one who really appreciated me there. Then, then there's Alviss of course and he was just a puzzle to me completely. I can't even speak for Bell, never really got close to the fairy... And last, but not least, there was Princess Snow herself...

Honestly I can't really say anything for her. She was nice to everyone, though jealous over Dorothy and desired Ginta's attentions only for herself. Towards me though, I think she was just happy to not have me as competition for Ginta. In fact between the two of us it was like we were best friends. She was the only one who knew my feelings for Alviss, someone I had trusted to tell too. I think on some level Ginta probably knew too. Respectfully though, neither stuck a foot where it wasn't wanted, they kept it to themselves. I would be upset if they said anything to Alviss on my behalf. I'd be thoroughly embarrassed!

"Rose, are you okay? Did I say something wrong?" Right, Rolan... I really need to stop wandering to my own thoughts in the presence of others. Specially when that said presence was talking to me.

"Oh, um, no, Rolan." I smiled sheepishly, "Just...thinking that's all... You asked me a question right? Um, "I raked my brain trying to remember what we had been talking about. Oh right... We were talking about me. "I use defensive ARM's. My favorite is my Celtic Shield though."

"Celtic Shield? I've only heard about that ARM before. Is it true what they say about it?" If I didn't know better it was like I was speaking casually with a girlfriend or something. Then again Rolan in general was rather girlie for a guy... Still I really couldn't complain, it was like I found a friend for the time being here.

"Depends on what you've heard about it."

"I heard you can make more than one with that ARM!" He exclaimed with eagerness of a child, or so he reminded me of one anyway, " I also heard it reflects the enemies attack back."

"Then you've heard right so far about it."

"That's so cool!" He sighed, a far away look in his eyes, that I couldn't help but smile at the guy. "Could you show me?"

"Show you?" I blinked slowly, "I, uh... I don't think that's a good idea..."

He grabbed my hand, "Don't worry about the hall way I know a room you can show me in!" He beamed dragging me along down the halls once more. Eventually we arrived at two massive doors that he pulled me into.

The room itself could be used as an arena from it's massive size, but even in here I don't think Leviathan would fit... At least he wasn't asking to see that one...

"See? This room should be big enough..." He mused skeptically glancing at me, "I don't really know how big the Celtic Shield gets after all." He scratched the back of his head sheepishly.

"This room is more than big enough..."

"That's a relief!" He sighed, "So you'll show me now right?"

I didn't really seem to understand why he was so intrigued to see a Shield ARM of all things, but I also didn't see any harm in doing it either. "No," the look on his face was like I kicked his favorite puppy, "in fact I have a better idea..." That expression I mentioned before was wiped off in a second to a look of peculiar interest.

Shifting my hand, I actually for the first time in what feels like ages, removed the ARM from my finger and held it out to him. The flabbergasted expression that followed was priceless.

"You're going to let me...?" I could tell he wasn't too sure if I was really just forking the ARM over to him without a fight, or was playing with him.

"Your going to give it back right? This ARM does mean a lot to me, Rolan. It was my fathers once upon a time." It's not like I was gonna let him keep it after all. This ARM was far to precious to me to just give it to anyone.

"Like a family heirloom..." He whispered softly, taking the ring from my hand with such care you'd think he was afraid of breaking it.

"Yes, I suppose you could consider it that."

He looked up at me, "Then of course I'll give it back!" He maneuvered the ring onto a finger it would fit upon seeming to admire it there. "So how do I go about using it?"

Did I mention the fact that Rolan, being a a Knight and all, still amazed me how he was a Chess Piece at all? He was much too kind for someone that was the enemy. And maybe I was being a bit too trusting, but I was gonna keep to his word that he'd return it.

"Just call upon it. If you want to summon more than one then say so. The rest is pretty much self explanatory."

Needless to say, Rolan was a natural and ecstatic. It was like someone gave him a gadget for him to try and figure out. Right off the bat he had called forth two Shields and with intent on discovering it's secrets he pit them against each other. I admit I never really thought to do something like that throwing the shields at each other. And now I know why...

The force of the reflective nature of the ARM was really something to behold. The raw power had sent both shields reeling back with so much force that, Rolan comically had to dodge it. I didn't really have that kind of luck since I wasn't expecting it... The only real sign I got was Rolan's panicked cry upon seeing where the other shield was heading.

Honestly I hadn't meant to call out for Leviathan. I know I verbally didn't, but even my mental cry seemed to draw the beast from it's slumber. I actually found myself coiled around by the creature so abruptly I almost didn't realize what had happened. You'd think I would be panicked with fear on the possible chance of being smothered to death by it, but remarkably it was rather comforting to be there in a feathery soft embrace of wings.

I couldn't help but be content to know the room was long enough to support it's body size without demolishing the place. The reaction time for something so massive to appear in such short notice was also something to marvel about. To think all it did was lower it's head to meet the force of the shield in an attempt to halt it's movements. Now it seemed like a battle of wills with the reflective nature of the shield reacting again and Leviathan refusing to be thrown off by it. I was starting to think one or the other would break under this strain, which was the last thing I really wanted.

Luckily for me, Rolan was quick to call the shield back as it disappeared in a matter of moments.

"Rose! Rose, are you ok? I'm sorry I didn't mean for something like that to happen!" He was rambling, but he was also eying Leviathan warily upon it's relaxed behavior. With the shield gone it loosened it's embrace to lower it's head towards me, emitting a low rumble.

"I'm fine, Rolan." Anything to stop him from fretting over me...

"So this is where you are..." None only but Phantom himself could appear so abruptly like this... Just how much did he see I wonder... "I see your the one who caused a panic amongst my Rooks in Caldia." He chuckled softly, seeming quite fascinated with the beast.

"Phantom!" Rolan exclaimed in surprise, but adoration, "How long have you been standing there?" The boy was worse then a woman when it came to emotions, surprise, adoration, then concern and uncertainty.

"Long enough, Rolan."

"It was an accident, Rolan. I'm sure Phantom acknowledges that." I didn't have to hear him speak to know why he seemed a bit panicked at the silver haired mans reply. So rather then listening to him ramble and probably make a fool of himself I just cut to the chase.

Don't get me wrong, I was NOT defending Rolan from any possible punishment. Everyone knew Phantom commanded all Chess Pieces with an iron fist and didn't tolerate certain things. Such as cowardice, or even killing ones own allies such as Rapunzel had in the match in the Ice environment. I frankly just didn't want to see him make a bigger fool of himself then he already was.

Reaching a hand out I caressed the underside of my Guardian's jaw in quiet appreciation for it. I was rewarded with an approving nuzzle, it's gaze lingering on Phantom for a moment before returning to my wrist in a bracelet once more. I wasn't paying any attention to what Rolan or Phantom were conversing about, having pretty much blocked them out. In fact I'm pretty sure I started humming a tune to myself to keep myself occupied. I didn't have to do that for very long when I was dragged back out of my little bubble to Rolan's approach.

"Hmm?"

He held his hand out to me with my Shield ARM in hand, "I said I'd give it back remember?" He smiled sheepishly.

"Hn..." I took the ring back to place it back upon the respectful finger it had been on before, giving a slight nod towards the Knight. "Curiosity satisfied for now?"

"Well, no..." He murmured lowly, "But it seems Phantom is having you accompany him now."

"I see..." So he was more concerned that he might not be able to give it back later. Or should I say uncertain if he'd be seeing me again. Why was that suddenly unnerving? What was Phantom gonna do, lock me up now?

I allowed myself to travel my eyes back towards the man in question. Unsurprisingly he was watching me, a cool smile at his lips. Suddenly I didn't really want to leave Rolan anymore...

"Well it was..." I turned my eyes back to Rolan, "nice speaking with you, Rolan..."

He lit up like a christmas tree, under such simple words. It was like I proclaimed my love for him or something. But, whatever rocks his boat I guess...

"The pleasure was all mine, Rose!" With that said he gave a court bow towards Phantom and left the room, leaving me unfortunately alone with said man...

"You haven't changed a bit." When the hell did he get so damn close? Wasn't he on the other side of the room a moment ago? "Still just as innocently sweet and kind." He chuckled lightly.

"I was only being polite."

"Perhaps, but you have no reason too. He is the enemy after all. So why show kindness, even if it is to be polite to ones enemy, Rose?"

"Because Rolan is not like your other...pawns of war. For someone lingering on the wrong side of the field he is not a cold blooded killer. He has a good heart, he just blindly follows you out of love and adoration. He'll kill if only for you... The rest as far as I'm concerned are just cold bloodied vile humans with blood lust, or seek power. Perhaps some join out of fear of being on the other side of your sword."

"How observant of you..." He hummed stepping closer, and before I knew it he was grasping my face, his hand though was bandaged this time.

"I've always been observant..." I murmured, nervously gazing up at him, uncertain of his actions. "I'm sure once upon a time you were a good person too, Phantom. I'd like to believe the Phantom, Rolan seems to know... You say the people of Mar Heaven disgust you, that they are vile, that you hate us... But the people you allow in your company are the vile ones! You only see the worse of people, the fire of hatred, the greed, the anguish, you fail to see the people who still have goodness in them."

"Such bold words..." He jerked me closer, his face so close I could feel his surprisingly warm breath flutter across my face. "But I noticed you, didn't I Rose? Still pure of heart, maybe hardened around the edges now, but it's still there. You've matured into a woman and despite the heinous crimes of this world it's failed to corrupt you into one of such filth." I could feel my heart jump into my throat. Was he leaning closer? God I swore I could taste him! "Ginta..." His thumb moved over my bottom lip in such a way I thought he was going to kiss me! " He fights for a corrupted world... I fight to cleanse this world of it's filth." He pulled away to the point I felt light headed at just how close he had been, "So tell me, Rose... Why does that make me the enemy?"

"Wh-Why...?" I murmured out in a slight daze, before snapping out of my stupor, "Why! Because you kill innocent people in the process! You kill anything and anyone, children even! You not only kill the filth, but you also have it killing for you! The Chess Pieces are nothing but, fiends and murderers! What you seek to cleanse is sheltered under your care! You fight with the very filth you proclaim to despise! If you weren't so blind and being fed by that evil orb of it's hatred you'd realize these thoughts are not your own but its! Its' shadowed you and your Queen with it's dark desires you know not of your own!" Perhaps I had overstepped my boundaries than with the sudden flash of rage that crossed his usually calm face.

"These are my own thoughts, Rose." He scowled curling a fist into my clothes and jarring me up off my feet that I found myself clawing at his hand. I was captured in fear and I knew it; I was helplessly at his mercy. "Don't speak to me as if you know other wise!" The rage in his magical energy was intoxicating and the pressure was to a choking point, I was sure I was gonna pass out if this kept up if my lungs didn't collapse on me first.

As abrupt as it was though he threw me aside, to which I might add I landed quite disgracefully. I found myself grasping my chest and gasping for air I hadn't realized I hadn't been able to retrieve, until then. The moment of rage was gone replaced with the calm again, his piercing eyes gazing down at me.

"Get up." He moved forward when I failed to respond to his liking, "I said get up, Rose."

Unfortunately my legs decided it was a great time to not respond at all. I just sat there staring wide eyed up at him quivering in my fear. This didn't please Phantom at all of course, considering how he bent down to grasp my arm and pulled me harshly back to my feet. Again I was helplessly in his grasps, pressed firmly to his chest just looking up at him, my lip quivering at the heated look in his eyes.

"You know how miserable you look amongst them, Rose?" My brows forward in question.

"Wh-What?" I stammered out, I had no idea what he was talking about at that moment.

"I've been watching you ever since you've joined forces with, Ginta. All I see is how miserable you look there. It disgusts me to see how stressed out you seem..."

"I'm not miserable! I'm happy with them..."

"Are you?" He chuckled softly.

Of course I was lying to myself... I was miserable there, as much as they were my friends, as much as I cheered them on and hoped for them to be victorious against this man, I was indeed miserable. If Phantom could see it, I had to wonder who else saw it too? It was a chore, it was work to appear happy when my heart felt like it was breaking, little by little.

"I don't believe you are being honest with yourself, Rose. I see how you pine for, Alviss. I see how you are breaking just being near, yet so far. I can't help but question why you subject yourself to such turmoil."

"Am I that obvious...?" I murmured lowly. I really didn't mean to voice it, but the words had slipped and I couldn't take them back now.

"Yes."

Wait a minute... Why did he care? Why was he watching me in the first place?

"Why should this concern you, Phantom..."

A slow smirk curled onto his face, "Because, my rose bud, you belong to me. I take care of my 'things'." His hand moved to comb through my hair and though the action in itself was rather comforting, I wasn't something to be owned.

"I'm not an object to be owned! I'm still a person, I have my rights." I snapped out.

"Rose, Rose, Rose..." He sighed softly tilting his head to nuzzle it into the side of my neck. "When this curse is complete you might as well be." He whispered against my ear, his lips grazing there ever so slightly. If I didn't know any better I think my legs just gave out... Did I just swoon for the enemy? No this wasn't right at all! He was just...confusing me that's all! I love Alviss, right?

Again he pulled away from me, but this time he took a firm hold of my hand and started pulling me along. I was vaguely aware I should of been protesting, or SOMETHING for that matter, but I wasn't. I just let him drag me along... I really didn't want to be crushed under his immense magical energy again... So what was the best course of action to do that? None of course.

I'll be honest, the castle's corridors and hallways all looked the same to me. I'm not sure how long we were walking, or for the matter, WHERE he was taking me. All I knew was it felt like we were moving in circles. We didn't even descend or ascend any stairs, so at least he wasn't throwing me in a cell... Unless those weren't on the bottom floor... If they weren't then I guess this castle had a strange architecture back in the day of it's making.

Scratch what I said about no stairs, we just finally started going up some. Was I gonna get thrown into a castle tower and locked up there? I was practically waiting for a spiral stair case to be the next destination, but one never came. Instead I found myself being pulled into a room suddenly.

It was dark, I could hardly see two feet in front of me in this room. This left my mind to go wild. What if there were torturing devices in here! Was he gonna chain me up and whip me, or worse? Was there even anything worse then that? What if he's sadistic and has a fetish for sexual torturing devices? I shouldn't even be thinking of such things! This was Phantom after all! He didn't seem like the sexual type... Then again... looks can be very deceiving... I didn't have to drown myself in horrible ways of torture for long when he turned the light on.

I was not expecting a bedroom. Nothing was odd or torturous looking, not even something to use as a weapon was seen in here. There was only a massive bed sitting neatly in the middle of the room, two windows with the curtains pulled back. They were a fitting shade of purple, rather identical to his own eyes. The bed on the other hand was covered in black with another shade of purple moving along the rims. Some side pillows were a color that reminded me of the very color of his blood, another pair a deep dark red. The main sleeping pillows were a deep dark shade of purple. As for the bed frame it was a deep dark rich oak color.

Surprisingly the colors went well together. I didn't find them clashing against each other, however I didn't know anything about the sheets under that blanket. So for all I know there could be some wonky color under there to throw everything off. This wasn't the time to really ponder on color fashion etiquette though. The real question here was, one; why did he take me to a bedroom, two; was this his room, and three; what did he intend to do with me here? I guess I would find out soon enough...

Authors Note: Hello my greedy readers! Hope you are enjoying this so far. Also I hope the coloring choices in the room are alright. I personally don't consider purple a very guy color, but I think Phantom can pull it off, don't yah think? Please leave a wonderful reviewer they're my drugs of inspiration! =D


	3. Manipulative Submission

**Disclaimer: **As always I do not own MAR: Marchen Awakens Romance

**BOLD:** Inner thoughts.

_Italic: _Past tense.

**Warning: EXTREME CAUTION TO YOU FELLOW READERS! This chapter is extremely smutty! So much smut you might die from an overload! Manipulative rape, do not confuse this for actual rape. You will quickly understand the meaning when you get there. Epically manipulative Phantom is abound, self doubting, self satisfaction, and erotica. You have been warned! Oh and the switching of point of views of course from normal to first.**

"Rose..." He shifted her towards the bed forcing her to sit down, making sure she was facing him of course. "You know you waste your time on that boy..."

"Wh-What?" She was caught off guard as he started to speak abruptly once more.

He smirked ever so slightly, cupping her face and tilting it up towards him, "Alviss... You waste your affections on that boy."

Her eyes enlarged just ever so slightly in surprise, "What would you know of that!"

A chuckle escaped his lips, "Rose, Rose, Rose... I'm always watching.. I see how you look at him, but it's a wasted effort you know. He will never return your affections, no matter what."

"You don't know that for sure... He's just so caught up in the here and now and what must be done... He just doesn't have room for me right now, that's all!" **When this is over... I'm sure Alviss will open up a bit. Where does he have the right to state otherwise?**

"Is that what you think, Rose? Surely you are not blind... I'm sure you see how he acts with that fairy of his. Why subject yourself to heart break when it seems so clear to be the inevitable?"

"That's just it... Bell is only a fairy... She can't possibly give him all he needs..." She murmured almost as if questioning her resolve on the subject.

"And what can you give him? Your body? Love doesn't require sex, Rose. He could be happy just the way it is. Sure she can not kiss him in the way you and I could or touch intimately, nor satisfy him in ways two humans can, but that's not a required thing to be truly happy is it?"

She bit her lip slightly, looking down at her hands, "B-But..."

"But what?" He pressed her down on to her back slipping above her in a fluid motion, stroking her cheek slightly, "But you love him, is that is?"

She quivered underneath his frame, her mind jumbled and confused, and not quite sure what Phantom was getting at. "Yes... Isn't that all I need...?"

"Why love when it won't be returned?" He gazed down at her with his piercing purple hued eyes into her radiant emerald ones.

"You don't know that! It...it could be returned... I know he cares on some level for me!"

"What you believe to be love is only friendly concern for you, Rose. He'll only see you as a friend, nothing more. Stop this foolish pursuit for that boy.. He can't give you the love you want from him. He won't ever touch you intimately..." He shifted his hand down her neck in a gentle caress, "Not the way I could..."

A small gasp escaped her lips as he moved his hand into her hair to fist there and jerk her head up towards him. "Y-Your wrong..." She whispered. "You don't have a heart to know love..."

"Now those are just hurtful words, Rose." However he left no room for argument as his lips descended upon hers in a heated kiss. The arm he kept wrapped moved to circle behind her back to keep her from moving away, his other hand firmly holding her head in place.

**This can't be happening! **Her mind was reeling, but the most terrifying part of it all was how he tasted like a forbidden fruit. **Shouldn't he taste like death? What the hell am I thinking! There's no way I should be enjoying this! Alviss... ALVISS SAVE ME PLEASE! **Her body arched in protest, a small groan escaping her as she attempted to pull her self away succeeding in breaking from his lips. Only for him to take things in stride to move his lips to her neck.

"S-Stop..." She whimpered, "I-I don't want this..."

"Stop fighting me, Rose." He husked out, "You know what I say is true... Forget him, give yourself to me..." He moved his hand from her face down her side to slip beneath the cloth, humming in mild disappointment at finding bandages around her body. **Does she dislike my gift so much she hides it behind these silly bandages? These bandages can't hide what I've bestowed onto you...**

"Y-Your wrong... A-Alviss isn't like that..."

**Still so defiant... **He mused in quiet admiration, "Your stubbornness will be your undoing..." Grasping her shirt in a fist he tore it clean off her frame, electing a startled cry from the girl beneath him. His eyes roamed over the bandages she curled around her torso, a twisted smile gracing his lips, "I can't fathom the fact he gets all your attention, or how your so quick to stand up for him. He's so undeserving of you, and so blind to let you slip by, without realizing what he has."

She curled her arms around her frame as if to hide herself from him, quivering ever so slightly under his roaming gaze. "And you are more deserving of me...?" She dared to murmur out.

"No..." He hummed, "But that won't stop me from wanting all of you now will it?" The blush that sparked her cheeks was absolutely fascinating and adorable to his eyes, his lips twitching into a smile finding comfort to know he was the cause of it.

_"Won't stop me from wanting all of you.."_ She wasn't sure if he was serious or not, but it still struck a cord. This damned man wanted her? Not just because he inflicted the curse upon her to own her, but wanted ALL of her? **He...he can't be serious.. He's just trying to confuse me...**

Little by little he knew he was chipping away at her resolve, her hesitance to reply was a clear sign to him. "Don't you want to be wanted, Rose?" He whispered against her ear, nibbling on the appendage.

She closed her eyes, her face becoming flushed slightly, "Y-Yes, but..."

"He doesn't want you... Face the facts, Rose."

"I..." Her eyes started to tear up a bit, "I...I don't want too... I-I can't..."

"Rose..." He shifted a bit to lick away the tears, "No need to spill tears over him." He moved his hand to hook a finger in her pants as if to try and remove them. It was probably then he found frustration in his other arm being coiled in bandages for the first time.

She gasped lightly under the course of action, the feel of his slick, surprisingly, warm tongue meeting with her face. "Wh-What are you doing?" She breathed out in a raspy whisper upon the tug to her pants.

He pulled away choosing to ignore the question, moving his free hand to his other arm, only stopping upon catching sight of her eyes. She was watching him with such uncertainty and fear and he couldn't help but grin.

"Are you afraid to see what lies under these bandages, Rose? You shouldn't be, I won't hurt you." He chuckled lightly grabbing the cloth to pull to uncoil the mass off till it was slack. With the arm free he threw the cloth carelessly away. The shocked gasp that parted from those delectable lips of hers was like music to his ears.

The arm was inhuman, even the nails upon it were like sharp claws compared to his normal arm. It was like looking at something that didn't belong, the scaly dragon like appearance, the ARM's sewn into it... How could someone willingly inflict that upon themselves? But at the same time it was fascinating to see, almost in a sick way appealing. **Did I just admit it was...appealing?**

"Why...?" She found herself murmuring, her hands betraying her to move to touch the beautifully grotesque arm. "Why would you do that to yourself...?"

"Why...?" He mused, "Why ask? Does it really matter?" He watched her in peeked interest, intrigued at her behavior of not shying away from it.

"Ah..." She moved to say anything, but really had no answer to give, "I suppose it doesn't..."

"Does it not appall you?" He shifted the arm, a distinct stitch between the thumb and forefinger cutting across the palm being seen, before cupping her face. Surprisingly he was mindful of his claw like nails as he touched her.

A blush graced her cheeks, "N-No..."

"See, that's what I've always liked about you..." He smirked a little, "Your always so...honest and accepting." Once more he was stealing her lips into another hot kiss, his free hand dipping in the back of her pants to grasp her ass, earning a muffled gasp. Not one to let something like that pass he dove his tongue past her parted lips to taste the cavern there.

"Hnnmph!" What is he doing to me? Why is he doing this to me? And why am I...I...enjoying this? The fact of the matter was I found myself actually responding back to him timidly. Or maybe I was trying to battle his tongue with my own to push him out? Whatever the reason behind my actions it only fueled him further.

Eventually I managed to break away from his hungry lips in a desperate need for air. I found myself panting lightly against the back of his neck, his mouth restless like his hands. He was so bold with the way they moved down my frame, or how his mouth assaulted my bare neck. It was like he knew my body for years, the right places to apply pressure to my neck to have me moaning, or the twisted satisfaction I found when the claws of his left hand grazed my skin. How could this man already know my bodies tender spots already in such short notice?

As abrupt as he was though I found myself crying out in surprise as he threw me down and grasped my hips to jerk them up towards him. His hands swift as they grasped my pants and jerked them off up towards him before letting my rump hit the bed once more. I didn't even have a moment to protest to this as they were quickly disposed of and thrown aside.

"Pha-Mph!" Silenced once more by his lips upon mine I was completely helpless to his advances, his hands touching any and every piece of exposed skin he could get a hold of. My own hands were fumbling to try and move him away, but he was so damn strong, so rigid, it was like trying to push a wall away.

"Still resisting, Rose?" He husked against my ears, making me moan like a wanton whore. What the hell was wrong with me! "He won't ever do this with you..." He murmured against my skin a sly hand of his slipping down my side to cup between my legs.

"Ahh! A-Alivss..."

He laughed, he actually laughed at me which made it all the more embarrassing.

"Even now you still call for him?" He chuckled darkly, his hand slipping past the barrier of cloth to slide between my virgin folds. "That just won't do..." He hummed, as I arched from the naked contact. "That won't do at all, Rose.~"

I'm pretty sure the blush gracing my face was gracing the rest of my body in embarrassment at that very moment. His nimble hand shifting in a way for his thumb to take advantage of the sensitive nub of flesh hidden there, that absolutely had me reeling. I must of looked like a fish out of water with the display of spasmodic reactions my body was delivering to his advances. What made it worse was he was smiling down at me in such a knowing manner. The damn man knew EXACTLY what he was doing!

"S-Stop..." I panted out in a moan my hips squirming and legs trying to find some way to dignify themselves. Only that was impossible with him between them, so it's not like I could clamp them shut on his hand to prevent the actions.

"Why?" He quirked a brow rotating his thumb against my defenseless bundle of nerves that had me rolling my head back in a heated moan. "Look at you," he coed, "your already so," he placed his forefinger between my vertical lips, "wet..."

"Nnng..." For some reason all form of communication skills had left me. My body, and now my voice was utterly betraying me! God somebody save me from this!

I was practically protesting as I moved my hands to his shoulders, desperately wanting him to stop, but his ministrations commenced. Not only did they continue but they changed, his forefinger rubbing back and forth between my folds, his thumb relentless on my clit, knowing just the right time to press, rotate, and just abuse the poor thing. Too my own ears I sounded like a moaning banshee, this unknown pressure building up within me torturous to all degrees.

Then he stopped, just stopped out of blue to the point I whined in protest. Did I seriously protest to him stopping? Didn't I want him to stop? God, I repeat, what the fuck is wrong with me!

Unfortunately for me, or maybe fortunately... he slipped his hand out of my panties to grab and remove them. The cool breeze that hit my moist folds had me shivering, not to mention how his eyes looked at them. Wasn't this like a taboo thing?

The way he licked his lips had my mind diving off the deep end at the insane possibilities he could continue to do forth with me. Oh God, Phantom is turning me into some distasteful gutter filled bucket!

"Such a pretty little sight you are..." He hummed returning his hand to my core to start off where he had stopped, only this time his finger was searching. And when he found what he was looking for my fingers dug into his clothed shoulders and my body arched in such a way I didn't think it could bend.

I was biting my lip, my eyes clenched closed, as his lone finger slipped into my tight virgin hole. Just as merciless as he was in battle he was with that finger as he thrust it in and out in such a slow, but rough rhythm. Each time he'd press in his thumb would flick across my clit, my inner thighs would clench and tighten up, then loosen as he'd pull back.

Shamefully by then I found myself actually responding to ride his hand, and the hand he kept to the bed now moving to hold one side of my hips. Unashamedly he guided my movements, my breath coming in soft pants, his support being in his legs to keep him up right. To top it off his middle finger was now joining his forefinger which had me groaning at the intrusion and spread of my muscle.

What were once soft pants where ragged, harsh, uneven moans. My hands abandoned his shoulders to curl into his silvery locks of hair as he scissored his fingers deep within me. I could of sworn he hummed in approval to my actions, but I was too far gone to give a damn.

"Ahh...AHHHH... Pha-Phaantoom!" I all but screamed as I came to my peak, my legs going slack and my body buckling under the intense ecstasy. I all but forgot to remain clinging to him as I collapsed back to the bed, shuddering ever so slightly as he removed his hand.

"Mm... What a mess you've made my little rose bud..." He chuckled softly raising his hand to his face where I could see it. I blushed fiercely upon the sight of it drenched in my climax and then some as he brought his fingers to his lips to lick it clean.

"You taste as sweet as you look..." I all but groaned as I watched him. I think I was ready for fucking round two, and the fact I was made me disgusted with myself. Not only did Phantom give me, no..., send me into my first orgasm, I had shamefully cried his name and not Alviss'.

Could I really excuse that behavior for being caught up in the moment? I'm not sure I could...

"Tell me, Rose..." He shifted his hands down to the sides of my body, towering over me as he gazed upon me, "Why do you hide behind these bandages...?" He shifted his weight to one arm, his good arm, to bring the clawed one to my chest, slipping a clawed finger beneath the piece of cloth to tug up towards him. "I want to see all of you, Rose..." He murmured.

I could hardly comprehend that he was talking to me, nor what he was doing since I was still in the after glow of my climax. However upon the loosening of my bandages and cool air hitting my chest I was brought back to the situation.

"Nnn?" My nipples were immediately hard from the exposure, which only seemed to perk Phantoms interest as he moved that deadly hand to cup my right breast. "Mmm..." I bit on my bottom lip, my eyes hardly open, just seeing through my lashes.

"Beautiful..." He lowered his head placing his lips in the middle of my breasts at the very core of the curse mark he inflicted upon me six years ago. His left hand not once stopping it's tender caressing to my right breast as his mouth traveled across my skin to the peak of my other breast.

I could hear my breath hitch as his lips curled around the nipple upon my left breast. Once more my hands were buried into his hair grasping at his scalp in a soft cry of surprise. The slick feel of his tongue moving across my nipple in his mouth was almost too much to bare! The way he'd swirl it around, suck on it, and flick it was like a damn expert. And his other hand, god don't get me started on it! He was cruelly tweaking my other nub between his thumb and forefinger and all I could do was helplessly arch into his awaiting mouth and moan with all I had.

"S-Stop please... N-No more..." I moaned helplessly. At that moment it was like someone heard my plea upon hearing the door suddenly open.

I'd be lying if the look of annoyance that flashed over Phantoms face wasn't priceless, but it was only there for a split second. With patients I didn't think he could muster he turned his head to the would be intruder.

"Girom... What is you want?"

So it was the shrimp... This had to be good! I actually found myself trying to see what possible expression was on the bastards face. I'd say his face had taken on several shades of red. Ha, he enjoys killing women, but I bet he's never seen something like this before.

He gulped, I could pretty much see the way his Adam's apple bobbed up and down in the process. "Y-You've been requested by Diana along with everyone else to appear in the main chambers."

"Hm..." He frowned a little, "Is that all, Girom?"

"Y-Yes, Phantom."

"Very well..." He sighed turning his gaze back down to me, giving my breast, still in his hand, a firm squeeze. "I'm still not done with you..." He murmured in a low whisper against my ear, before pulling away.

In some way I was happy his frame blocked Girom's view as he ushered the Bishop out. With the sound of the door closed there was a distinctive click heard. Did he just lock the door? Struggling to my feet I almost fell over. My legs felt like jelly, was this still part of the after glow?

Stumbling to the door I grabbed the handle to try and turn it, but it didn't budge.. "So he did lock it..." I whispered to no one in particular, except myself of course. I wasn't sure if I should take comfort in that or not... Had he locked it to keep me in? Or did he lock it to keep others out? Whatever the case was I was now alone, naked, and still tingling with his previous actions to my chest.

The question now was what the hell was I suppose to do? My shirt was torn and unwearable now. I could always stick my pants back on, but what was the point...? He'd return and probably remove them again... He did say he wasn't done with me...I blushed hotly as realization dawned upon me.

I was locked in Phantoms room, or I now deemed his room, and just waiting for the inevitable to happen. He'd return and... And what? Start where he left off? I grasped my cheeks in embarrassment. Would he ravish me senselessly? Oh God what if that was his goal all along!

I slumped against the door in a groan. Why was this happening to me? Why me of all people? To make things worse these rabid thoughts weren't helping at all. I actually, yes, me, Rose Veronous, was becoming aroused at the idea of him touching me! Wasn't that just wrong on all forms of accounts? The thoughts of him touching, biting, nipping, kissing, caressing and grinding...yes grinding over and over again into my frame was unbearable!

Shouldn't these thoughts be more suited on Alviss? Shouldn't I be thinking of him doing such things to me, not Phantom?

"Ugh... Alviss I feel like I've betrayed you some how... What would you think of me now if you could see me and hear these dreadful thoughts?" I sighed heavily moving off the floor back to the bed to flop there.

I still felt so incomplete, more so with the lack of that devil mans hand. Would this be considered a form of addiction arising? No ones touched THERE in such a manner before, not even myself dared too. So was it wrong that I wanted to feel that again? Was it wrong I wanted to feel that satisfaction that came with ones climax once more?

"How did he do this..." I murmured to myself shifting to my knees. I lowered my dominate hand down my side experimenting with my body for probably the first time. Warily I brought my left hand up to my left breast to rotate and caress it in an attempt to mimic Phantoms actions. I even tweaked the nipple which had me gasping in a small arch at the sensitivity. As for my right hand I slid that across the flat of my stomach before dipping it between my legs.

"Like this...?" Of course I was talking to myself, but maybe I did it to reassure myself? It came upon my attention that doing this was really quite a difficult task. I couldn't see what the hell I was doing, not in the way he seemed to be able too. I was left to experiment and rub myself in a way that felt awkward but pleasing. I was starting to think having a mirror across from me would be more helpful than touching about blindly...

This was so taboo, so erotic, and so god damn frustrating! This didn't feel as nearly as good when another person was doing it! Maybe I should concentrate my thoughts on someone and imagine them touching me and not my own hand?

"Alviss..." I bit my lip. That seemed like a good enough person to put my thoughts on. The only problem was I just couldn't get the right angle to torment my clit and satisfy myself at the same time. How the hell did Phantom pull that off is beyond me. Maybe because he had larger hands and longer fingers than I?

"Nnng..." I flopped over onto my chest, my rear raised into the air while my right hand feverishly tried to find that spot once more. My left hand was now pinned against my breast with the way I had landed, but I didn't give a rats ass. I still was squeezing my breast regardless of this.

"Th-There!" I rasped out, rocking my rump up and down onto my hand. To say the least the thoughts going through my mind were clouded over with the image of Alviss' hands to my hips and taking me from behind. Barbaric I know but it was the right direction to push me towards my awaiting release.

"Al-Alviss..." I groaned, trying to will my upper thighs to move faster. Just a little further, just a little further that's all I needed...

"Rose are you-" Rolan...that was definitely Rolan's voice and considering the way his voice cut off and breathed in a squeak of air, whatever he was concerned about was quickly forgotten.

Somehow I ended up with my ass facing the door, so I actually strained to throw my head over my shoulder to get a glimpse of him. The fact I didn't hear the door open was embarrassing enough, but for Rolan to end up with an eyeful of just exactly what my hand was doing, was just the cherry to the top of that embarrassment. At least now I knew the door was locked to keep me in not others out...

Rolan, poor Rolan, his face was such a deep shade of red I was surprised the poor guy didn't faint from all the blood rushing to his face. His innocent eyes were giant saucers and his mouth was fumbling to say anything but nothing came out. As for me, well, I didn't stop, not even for a second. To stop now would be pure torment, specially with how close I was. Maybe it was because I knew I was being watched heightened the experience?

"I-I...I.."

"Rolan..." And there was Phantom's voice to interrupt the kids bumbling.

Whatever strength I had in my neck was gone as I let my head collapse back to the bed. In a muffled scream my release was delivered to me seemingly on the voice of Phantom himself. How is it his rich deep masculine voice was all that I required to reach my climax once more? In some twisted way it was like he just gave me permission to orgasm. What a terrifying way to view it...

With my peak reached my knees gave out and fell to the bed, my hand falling away from it's relentless pursuit, now accomplished. My vision completely seeing white as I squirmed ever so slightly. Just moving made me moan softly, still clearly riding out the after glow. And somewhere in the back of all this I was mildly aware the door had closed again.

"My what a naughty little thing you are... And such a vibrant play you put on, though I do believe Rolan could of been saved from such a thing..." Alone with the devil himself again. I didn't even dare to turn and look at him almost fearing the possible lustful expression there. I just laid there breathing heavy and spent only taking small notice to the dip of the bed to announce his approach. His hands were the very first things I felt moving up my legs to my hips, waist, shoulders, than down my arms and back up. Eventually they settled on my shoulders before whipping me around back onto my back to face him.

"Did you enjoy yourself, Rose?" He chuckled taking my right arm into his left clawed one to raise to his lips. Before I knew it he was licking the very hand I used to satisfy myself clean. I was starting to wonder why he seemed to favor such a dirty place's... taste. That's right, I wanted to know what the hell tasted so damn great about it for him to want seconds of the substance.

"Of course you did..." He murmured, "Just look at the mess you've made of yourself." He snickered, "I do believe you might of traumatized the poor Knight though..."

"One should know not to open closed doors, no matter what they hear on the other side..." I'm not sure why I was compelled to answer him, but the fact of the matter was that I did.

If I didn't know better I think his eyes were sparked in amusement, or good humor. "You make a very valid argument, Rose." Was it weird that he agreed with me?

I think the time for talk was now over seeing how he was now sucking two of my fingers into his mouth and working his tongue around the digits. He didn't want to miss a god damn spot did he? Why was watching this fascinating? Was my mouth open? I'm pretty sure my jaw stopped functioning and had it open in a form of an 'o' shape just staring at him in a flustered manner.

Let me tell you the manipulative behavior of his tongue around my fingers WAS NOT helping my over active imagination one bit! The images running through my head were on the verge of indecency of his tongue else where in a very inappropriate place! And God damn it I actually wanted these images to take place!

That's it, my curiosity went off the deep end I could no longer sit and wonder about it any further. I had to know and I had to know NOW. So can you guess what I did next? That's right, I leaned forward closer to him and brought my tongue across the hand he was so keen about licking clean.

It was weird really, the tangy taste on my tongue, but in no ways unpleasant. If you asked me to go down on myself, if such a thing were possible, I probably wouldn't. If he were to kiss me and I could taste myself on his lips I wouldn't be repelled by it though. Regardless my curiosity was satisfied on the subject and I was quick to pull away from such close proximity with him, least he get any ideas... To bad for me that pretty little head of his was always rampant with ideas.

To my surprise he took hold of both my arms and pinned them above my head. The twinkle in his eyes was in some strange way terrifying to me, but I was actually more miffed at the lack of my hands to use. What if I wanted to touch him? Not saying I did, but... what if I did? Who the hell am I trying to lie too; myself? Of course I fucking wanted to touch him! If anything I wanted to take some damn clothes off him! It just wasn't fair how he was still completely clothed and I naked as can be!

Did this make me a horrible person? The fact I was all but ready to "sleep with the enemy," did that make me a bad person? My heart was still set on Alviss, right? I personally would rather Alviss taking me for the first time, but I didn't really seem to have a choice in the matter. So why fight it? Being more cooperative would certainly make this end quicker, right?

"Phantom, please..." She squirmed under his hold trying to free at least one hand from his imposing grip, but he seemed to maneuver both her wrists into his hazardous hand despite her protests.

"Please what, Rose?" He at least gave her his undivided attention.

"Ugh...Please don't make me beg..." She pouted, but this only made him laugh. The richness of said laugh had her quivering beneath him.

"But hearing what you beg for makes it all the more awarding."

She gave him a rather heated glare, before huffing in annoyance. "Why do you insist to hold me down? Afraid I'll run off on you? I really have no where to go, Phantom..."

He seemed to pause as if contemplating her words. After a moment though he finally released her wrists, moving his hand to the side of her body, "Then what will you do with this freedom?" He was definitely testing her.

She did not word her response, but her actions certainly spoke for themselves. The moment her hands were free she quickly wrapped them around his broad shoulders and captured his lips in a rather sloppy kiss. This was definitely not a response he was expecting, but he couldn't complain about it either.

Quite eagerly he replied to her kiss with his own, almost groaning in approval when her legs hooked around his waist and arched up to meet his hips. This seemed to be her undoing for seconds later her lips fell from his in a soft surprised moan, as his hips all but met hers in full out thrusts and grinds.

This probably had to be the equivalent of being dry humped. The only difference was she was completely naked and he was completely clothed. To bad those clothes did little to hide his obvious arousal that was grinding home against her bare core.

"Ahhh...Mmm..." She bit her lip as she moaned against his neck, her fingers digging into the very cloth she cursed upon his back. "Phantom..." She murmured in such a husky lustful voice she almost didn't register it as being hers!

"Your being rather obedient for such a prickly rose bud..." He hummed softly as he nibbled the outside of her ear, bringing his clawed hand to the small of her back and dragging it down said spine.

"And you a cruel ghost of a man..." She shuddered, pulling at his shirt in distress.

"Oh?" His hand finalized it's journey to grasp her ass and jerk it up against his thrust. Her body reaction was something to behold, something quite erotic, but beautiful to view. The way her back would arch and her chest would meet his. Or the way her head would roll back in a silent cry of pleasure. It was like a beautiful play for him to view, only he was the only audience to see it.

"Y-Yes..." She moaned, her legs tightening around his hips before going slack. "You hide behind these clothes..."

A mischievous glint sparked his dangerous eyes, a smirk pulling at his lips, "So you wish them gone?"

"Wish them gone...?" She murmured softly, face flushed red. "Is this not what you want?" She'd be damned if she'd give him the answer of yes!

"What I want?" He chuckled, a ghost of a smile tugging at his lips, "What I want," a sly thrust as he grasped her ass to him again, "is for you to beg for me."

"Nnng... You are indeed a cruel man..." She panted lightly, "But what makes you so sure I'll beg for anything?"

"That won't be a problem, Rose. I can play with you all I want till your raw and begging me to stop." Again he chuckled against her ear giving the lobe a harsh bite that had her groaning.

"Y-You don't have the stamina for it..." She whimpered lightly, of course she doubted her own response...

"Doubting my abilities already, Rose? You wound me." Pressing his lips to the side of her neck he continued his thrusting assault upon her frame. He took complete pleasure in darting his tongue out against her flesh and tasting her, just as much as he enjoyed her helpless cries. But it was her deep groans that were the most satisfying to hear as he'd bite down onto her neck and suck the bruised flesh.

"Ugghh..." She craned her neck to his invasion, her thoughts jumbled as she chewed upon her bottom lip. **I can't keep this up... But I don't want to beg either... **"Nnnngh, fuck..."** Forgive me Alviss... **"Phantom...please..."

"Please what, Rose?" He taunted nipping down her neck, only stopping at the junction between her neck and shoulder to suck and bite on.

"Oh...Mmm..." Her eyelids fluttered slightly appearing rather lustful and wanton. "Please take them off..."

"Mm, why?" He husked out against her chest, licking the tops of her breasts.

"B-because...I...I..." She bit her lip hesitant to go so far and proclaim just exactly what she wanted.

"Because you what...?" He shifted his attention to nibble along her jawline, watching her through lidded eyes.

**God damn it! Why does he have to make this harder than it needs to be! **"Because I need you... I...I want you..."She flushed in embarrassment feeling so disgusted with herself and frustrated at him for forcing her into such a situation. "I want you...to make me complete... I..." She licked her lips warily feeling rather dry of the mouth, "I want you to fuck me..."

"See?" He smirked, moving his hands beneath her to pull her up with him as he sat upon his legs. "That wasn't so hard was it?" He now quite literally had her straddling his lap, because of this position she seemed to sit a bit higher then him, forcing her to look down at him. Or maybe it was his whole plan all along to be level with the bounty of her chest.

**Easy for him to say... **She flushed under the new circumstances of her position, warily resting her hands upon his shoulders. Seeing how he didn't reply negatively to it she shifted those hands down his chest, blushing further under the feel of his toned body and stomach. Her hands only stopped at the end of his shirt, wary on if he was really giving her permission to remove it, or just fucking with her.

"How long do you intend to keep me waiting?" He snickered maneuvering his head to nuzzle between her breasts to plant kisses there. "You really are as beautiful as a rose..." He breathed against her chest shifting his mouth to a peak to drag his tongue over it.

"Nnn... Play times over..." A low whisper of words as she slipped her fingers beneath his shirt to pull it up. Of course this forced him to abandon his assault to her breast so she could remove the cloth.

"Play time is never over my dear..." Pulling her head closer he coaxed her into a sizzling hot kiss, to which she obliged in partaking in a full out tongue war with. For what felt like eternity this transpired till she relented and pulled away from a desperate need for air.

"Hah...hah..." She panted heavily looking through dazed eyes at him with peaked interest. **What's this...? **She moved her hands down his pectorals stopping near the center of them circling around a peculiar sight. "So that's why you were there...?"

"How observant... But knowing doesn't really help your friends now does it?" He hummed quietly watching her wandering hands.

"Mm..." She touched the outside of the key like hole within his chest, "Does it hurt...?"

"Not at all..." He nuzzled the side of her neck shifting a hand to place atop her own to hold against his chest. "In fact..." he moved one of her digits to press ever so slightly within the opening quivering under the action, "I enjoy the attention..." He husked biting down upon her neck to draw blood a bit.

"Ooohnnnggg..." She groaned, blushing feverishly to know her finger was slightly within the opening of his chest. **This is so...weird.. so alien and inhuman! **"Mm..." She sighed as he sucked upon the wound he inflicted and lapped up the blood. **But...he seems to like it... **She flushed moving her finger slightly in a circular motion and being rewarded with a content sigh from the man.

"That's enough..." He husked grasping her hand to pull it away, his clawed hand grasping her ass to thrust up into her.

"Ahhh!" I moaned clutching my hands around his head and quite literally causing his face to bury into my chest. Be damned if he cared though cause he quickly latched onto my breast to suck and bite lightly at my nipple. "Oooh...Ph-Phantom...O-Off, take them off..." I all but begged. I couldn't stand these shallow penetrations through his clothing any further they were driving me insane!

"So impatient..." He teased speaking against my tormented breast he feasted, just moments ago, upon. However he did pull my feet out from under me to cause me to fall back in a squeal. I was only dazed for a moment till he was grasping me back to his body.

"Oh!" I gasped out at the feel of something rather firm grazed against my leg. I instinctively jerked up to where I could see and immediately could feel the blood rush to my face. How the hell did he remove his pants that fast?

"Surprised? You wanted them off didn't you?" He chuckled at me which only furthered my embarrassment. How was that suppose to fit at all? "Don't shy away from me now, Rose." He grasped my arms to pull me upright and back into his lap as before.

I could practically feel my breath hitch in my throat at the impending feel of his well endowed self resting below my belly button. I couldn't run from this though... I was excited, fearful, and aroused. What if Alviss was this well endowed? Would I be afraid then too? Would my heart be racing at a maddening pace as it was now? So many what if and woulds...

_"He'll never do this with you..."_

That's right... Alviss wouldn't would he... There would be no what if's with him, because it would never happen... Phantom was right after all, wasn't he? What could I possibly give Alviss other than my body? My heart, surely, but...was that really good enough when he clearly didn't seem to want it?

"Your plagued with thoughts..." Phantoms hand moved up to grasp my head, "Let such thoughts lay for now. Now is not the time to be plagued with worries and indecision, Rose..."

"Mm..." I sighed softly resting my head into that grotesque hand of his. "You are right of course, Phantom..." So what if this was wrong? He wanted me right? Enemy or not it was better then no one at all, wasn't it? Better then impending heartbreak...right?

Shifting forward I moved away from his hand to steal his lips in a kiss. There was no holding back now, I simply lacked anything to be saving myself for... Curling my arms around his frame I experimentally rolled my hips, the shaft of his beast sliding between my folds to rub against my already abused clit. My chest was flushed to his own and his erection trapped between our bodies.

The hand he had been holding my head with so delicately returned to it's place deepening the ferocity of the kiss ten fold. His more human hand taking refuge in grasping my rear as I sighed into the kiss to meet him once more in a war of tongues. I was the one to first pull away and plant kisses along his jugular and neck mimicking his own actions done to me.

Perhaps I was searching in my own right to find little ques of places that elected the most responsive results. Maybe I wanted to actually satisfy him just as much as he had done to me. The question was finding the way to do that. Hard to believe I actually wanted to hear Phantom moan by something I could possibly do to him.

So you can imagine when I found that key point along his neck I was quite thrilled with myself. Just sucking on the bundle of sensitive nerves located there with just a slight amount of pressure from my teeth actually had him moaning. Than there was that spot along his lower spine that made him sigh when I'd rub it in a caress. All these little small things that rubbed him the right way had me rejoicing at finding them. Of course there was THAT too, but frankly I was so flustered about touching it I almost couldn't bring myself to doing it. Almost...

Whatever will power I actually possessed decided it was a nice time to rear it's head up. That's right. I actually moved a hand down the span of his body till I was met with the very thing that had me ruptured in a mix of fear and excitement. It was actually then did I realize how thick and long he really was that had my heart palpitating a mile a minute. Regardless he responded by wrapping his hand around my own and actually guided me up and down along his shaft.

My face must of been cherry red from this, but once I got the basic idea he removed his hand from my own to leave me to my own devices. While doing such sinful activities his hands and mouth were everywhere and anywhere upon my body working me up into a sweat. He rolled his hips causing his manhood to thrust into my hand, not to mention against my own sex making me moan in heated desire.

It would seem even I was working him up into a sweat with my hand working him into a frenzy. I actually blushed as I manipulated the tip with my thumb and forefinger, or the way I could feel the pulse of blood pumping through it underneath the skin. A squeal escaped my lips as a clear liquid seeped out from the opening and oozed over my hand. His response was to simply chuckle at my reaction and steal me into several needy kisses back to back, barely leaving me open to catch my own breaths.

Then he all but grasped my ass with both his hands forcing me to release his shaft as he lifted me up. "O-Ooh!" I gasped softly as he rubbed the tip against my folds, rubbing against them till finding my opening.

I lurched against him in a cry of surprise as he pressed his way into me, moving me down upon him, only pausing upon my pained groan. In that instance his lips found mine again as he dropped me the rest of the way muffling my scream with his kiss as he took the very thing that made me a virgin away from me. Only when I calmed down did he break the kiss.

"Damn your tight..." he husked against my ear, rolling his hips against mine, completely buried to the hilt within me.

"Nnng...Phantom..." I moaned grasping hold onto his shoulders. I felt completely stretched to my limits, in fact I'm not sure how he could fill me so well like this. All I knew was the moment his hips started rocking and rolling against me that throbbing pain ebbed away and it's like I walked right into a utopia of bliss.

Eventually I adjusted to him to the point I would raise my body up and bring myself back down on him. For whatever reason this seemed to act like a sign as he grasped my hips and began to thrust up into me. God it was fucking amazing I had to admit. The way he would pull out till just the tip was left in me than slam back in had me moaning in ways I didn't think I could.

I think it was safe to say at this point I was fucking him just as much as he was fucking me. I would meet his thrusts unashamedly as I clung to his frame riding him like some whore. I was starting to believe I was becoming addicted to this...whatever this was, this...sex, or was it this pleasure it brought?

"M-More..." I moaned, "Phantom...Harder...F-Faster please...!" I could practically feel the smirk on his lips against the skin of my neck.

"So feisty and demanding..." He grunted pulling out and abruptly whipping me around so my back was to his chest.

"N-Nani?" I mumbled in a daze at the sudden loss of him deep within me. Course I didn't have to wait long as he penetrated me once more from behind. "Ooohhh! Mmm..." I threw my head back against his shoulder in a smoldering moan. If I didn't know better like this it felt even more intense.

"Mmm...Mine." He murmured sucking the spot right behind my ear, his left hand taking full opportunity in kneading my left breast while his right hand... Oh god his right hand moved down to where we were conjoined and started tormenting my clit once more.

"You like this don't you..." He teased in a soft pant as he obliged in fucking me in such a fierce pace and roughness that I was barely coherent to his words.

"Y-YES!" I all but screamed as I moved my arms behind me and curled them around his neck, "F-Fuck there, right there..." I explained in exhilaration, "Again, please, again...!" I begged shifting my hips against him as if trying to find that spot he hit so deliberately that made me spasm in pleasure.

"Mmm here?" Again he was teasing and toying with me, but he was so fucking right on I couldn't find a moment to even feel ticked at him.

"Y-Yessss..." I slurred as if drugged on pleasure as I rolled my hips against him begging for it again. And I again was received with my request as he pounded each time against my G-spot. His hand in no way had left it's course against my clit and all I could do was scream his name as I climaxed for the third time that day.

"Fuck." He groaned softly as her walls clenched tight around him in her climax almost sending him over in his own climax. However he was more relentless then that and not quite ready to stop playing with her just yet. So he steadied his pace letting her ride out her release as he nibbled along her neck.

"Nnnhhggg..." She sighed feeling lax and weak against him as she slumped against his chest. "N-No more..." She moaned softly.

"Now, now, Rose..." He hummed as he planted kisses along her shoulder, "It's my turn..." He whispered pulling out and pressing her down onto the bed. Once there he turned her onto her back to face him and grasped her by her legs to pull her near.

"P-Phantom?" She blushed in a slight daze as he placed her legs up along his shoulders, "What are you..."

"Shh." He placed a finger to her lips a wicked smile upon his own as he pulled her close and buried himself once more to the hilt.

"Mmph..." She arched against him at the intrusion once more clenching her legs along his shoulders. "Phantooommm..." She rolled her head back in a pant. Once more he was thrusting deep within her and stealing her lips in a kiss as he grasped her by her hips and jerked her against him.

Her breath hitched and came out in harsh pants as he fucked her like an animal literally. It didn't help that she was already raw from the times before and on a insane level of sensitivity. Her inner thighs would clench and spasm, her hands clutching the bed sheets with each intruding thrust, her head thrashing side to side at the insane build up.

"Ahhh...Nnn...Ph-Phantom!" She moaned at his increasing pace making her body bounce and her breasts dance. She was vaguely aware of his own heavy breathing and the sweat glistening off their bodies, or the sound of their bodies slapping against each other. If anything she was completely at a loss on how her body could bend like this.

Once more she was gone in the moment, releasing a hand from the tormented sheets to curl it around his neck, her dainty fingers digging into his shoulder for support. The action in itself forced him to bury his face into the side of her neck, his breath dancing on her sweaty skin making the hairs stand on end.

"Phantom I-I'm..." She couldn't even finish her sentence as she orgasm on such an intense level it felt like her body came along with her on the ride. Her vision went white, her toes curled, and her mouth parted in a silent scream of ecstasy.

His own actions became sporadic in that moment thrusting harshly against her, his shaft pulsating against her clenching muscles to the point she could actually feel it. The moment he released his load deep within her he moaned against her neck as she moaned in return at the rush that washed over her. Still he didn't stop there as he commenced to thrust into her and release till he had nothing left to offer.

Both spent they collapsed in a body of sweaty limbs and heavy pants, Phantom still embodied by her womb. Just for a moment he stayed there, till shifting out and rolling onto his back next to her. Needless to say upon glancing at her she was glowing in it, but not only that it would seem his little rose bud had drifted to sleep.

**What a shame, **he mused, **and I wasn't quite done with you... Sly girl falling asleep like that. Tsk. **He couldn't help but grin shifting to his side to examine her. What a shame it was for her to not notice it happening at all. The way the tattoo had spread in the heated frenzy of sex than would pull back to the very core between her breasts. Now all there was, was the tattoo itself from which it spread from and the very same keyhole smack in the middle of it.

**Yes you are definitely mine now, rose bud. Not even your friends can save you now. **Shifting a hand he brought it to her frame to touch the same hole she bore as him, earning a soft sigh from the sleeping girl. **Your body, mind, and soul, it's all mine now, Rose. To think you would think I'd let Alviss have you... **He brushed a strand of hair from her face.** Like I would let him have what belongs to me. No like I would let two people that belong to me share such a thing under my watch. **He scowled at such a thought. They were both his property and more than anything Rose was his ONLY.

Phantom was indeed a selfish man and he was not one to share his belongings amongst his own belongings. In fact there was always a possibility he had been lying to her, a chance Alviss might of been interested in her but didn't completely express it. There was a chance the very idea of someone else touching her other than him rocked him the wrong way. There was many chances like this, but no one really understood the workings of Phantom except himself, let alone Alviss.

"What will you do now, Alviss? What will all of you do when you come to save her, kill me perhaps, only to realize you've failed?" He murmured with a twisted smirk on his face. "I suppose only time will tell..." He glanced at his red haired green eyed beauty, "Isn't that right my little rose bud..." He chuckled lightly. **Yes... Only time will tell indeed...**

**Authors Note: **;wipes off sweat from forehead; Pheww, that was long winded! It would of been longer even too, but I figured enough play, time to wrap it up! As always reviews are inspiration, but as of now things will be slow, these first three chapters were already pre-written. So why did it take so long to put them up? Because I was waiting for some damn interest of course! ToT And Reviews. The fact I got one review though finally has lead me to putting up the last pre-written chapter! So hope you enjoy this holy shitness. xD


	4. Following Day

**Authors Note:** I don't own MAR! If I did a lot of things would of gone differently!

**Shout Out: Phosphore: **LMAO I love you girl really I do. I just wished you weren't anonymous so I could reply back! Oh and trust me I'm sure a lot of people fall in love with characters that don't exist. But most of all just reading your review left me with a giant grin of glee through the whole thing. **Parkxboomforever: **Glad last chapter was hot. :D And trust me we won't know Alviss's reaction for quite some time. Though I can guaranteed a little citrus in this chapter. And of course **StevenTyler** thank you all for your kind reviews! Hope to see you in the future.

**Bold: **Inner Thoughts

_Italic:_ Past tense, flash backs, ect

**WARNING: Some citrus smut material and a dive down to earth to check up on Ginta and company! Enjoy**

By the time I awoke I was sore, tired, and beyond exhausted. Not only that but I appeared to be alone in the room. Phantom was nowhere to be seen. I wasn't sure if this was comforting or a disappointment. In all honesty I was conflicted on the matter.

Sitting up, a grimace worked its way through my body. Damn that man really knew how to work a person... It was then did it come to my attention as the blanket fell to my side that something was completely off.

Where the hell was my curse marks? Why didn't I see them on my arms? A thought crossed my mind that while asleep Alviss and the gang killed Phantom, but it didn't explain why I was still in this room. Were they looking for me right now? Of course these thoughts were shattered the moment the door opened and Phantom reappeared.

"Oh? You're awake Princess?" A smile slipped across his face as his eyes roamed over my bare chest.

I couldn't even bother to be conscious about this though with the realization at what this meant. Phantom was alive still, my curse wasn't on my arms or stomach, which meant only one thing. My hand immediately went to my chest, but just as quick I moved it away as if it was on fire; my eyes wide in horror.

"So you've noticed." He chuckled.

How...when... When did it happen? How come I didn't notice it! My mind was reeling, eyes wide in anxiety as I breathed haphazardly in panic. I clenched the bed sheets to pull to my frame completely numb and dumb struck with this information.

"Nothing matters anymore..." I rasped out as I held myself, "Even if they kill you now it won't change what I have become..." I'm a living corpse... I'm a fucking living corpse! Is my blood like his? Why do I feel so warm still... So many unanswered questions raced through my head...

"You knew didn't you..." I whispered, before jerking my head up to glare at him with angry tears, "You knew all along didn't you!"

"Of course I did rose bud. Or should I simply call you Rose now? You did blossom quite nicely into one..."

My eyes widened in shock, suddenly feeling even more numb then before. "You...You monster!" I all but screamed grabbing the nearest thing to me to throw at him. This happened to be a pillow, which didn't really help much since he just stepped aside from it.

"Monster am I?" He laughed at me! He actually had the nerve to laugh at me! "Then whats that make you, Rose?" He moved closer to me in the manner of a predator, or so how I viewed it. "Does that make you something better?" He reached out and grabbed me by the wrist and pulled the sheet I was so desperately clinging to from my frame, "As far as I see you are just like me, Rose. So if I am a monster then so are you."

"Never... I will never be like you!" I pulled free from his grasp, "You are the monster, I am the victim! This...this curse doesn't change anything! I'm still me, I'm still Rose Veronous, not a monster... Never a monster..." I whimpered with a sob.

"Is that so..." He hummed reaching to grab me again only for me to smack his hand away.

"Don't touch me!" I all but screamed in hysteria.

This didn't seem to go over well with Phantom though. I quickly found my arms pinned above my head and his face dangerously close to my own. His eyes were narrowed dangerous slits. I never felt so terrified in my life. Or maybe I should say my undead life as it was now...

"I will touch you however I please." He hissed, "You belong to this so called monster now. And if I recall it was this 'monster' you were moaning for not to long ago." A twisted little grin spread across his face. Needless to say I was quivering in his grasps.

"L-Let me go..." I squirmed in weak protest. I didn't like him this close. No, I didn't want him this close it left me dizzy and uncertain. I felt so weak against him and the worse part was my body ached with him so near.

I was angry, furious, and frustrated beyond belief! The only thing that seemed to cross my mind in all of this was the desire to kiss this son of bitch in front of me. What the hell was wrong with me? Did I suddenly become some addictive sex slave for this monster of a man? I needed to get him away; I needed to get away, anywhere was better then here!

"I think not love. You clearly need to be reminded of your place and where it belongs." He murmured his head descending to the junction of my throat to latch onto and bite harshly.

"Ahh!" I cried out in pain and some twisted sense of pleasure. The fact I was getting off by this remotely in any aspect is what made it all the more terrifying. "F-Fight...D-Don't you have a fight to attend..." I groaned out. Judging from the light outside it was a new day. Had I really been out that long?

"Mmm..." He sucked upon my throat and swirled his tongue there before even answering me. I was a body of limp limbs under his menstruation's, "Postponed till the following day."

"P-Postponed...?" I rasped out warily. This couldn't be good, not for me at least. A whole damn day and I was stuck with him. God help me...

"Yes postponed, Rose... A day where I have you all to myself..." He grinned slyly.

I licked my lips slightly as if they had gone dry, "Ah...I-is there a shower in here...I-I think I could use one..." I shifted underneath his frame cautiously.

"You won't need one." He moved over my frame to pin both my hands in one hand the other trailing down my side to grasp one of my breasts. He commenced then to lean over and twirl the tip of his tongue to it's nipple.

"A-Ah I-I disagree!" I squirmed in protest when he began to blow on it, my nipple instantly hardening.

"Your defiance only excites me, Rose." He murmured as his eyes burned into mine.

I'm pretty sure my face paled several degrees at this. Not only that but I was watching him intensely as he seemed to refuse to release my gaze with his own. I watched him, in what I could only place as anxiety and a thin line of excitement, as he descended down to bite the hardened nub. It was only in this instance did my gaze leave his to cry out in protest; my head arched back in the process.

"S-stop!" I cried desperately wanting free from him, "I want to take a shower! I-I want to take a shower!" I was pleading now, begging even, and yet he simply chuckled at me.

"I'll give you one."

"Wh-What?" I asked in a daze.

"I said..." He moved up towards my face to stroke the side of my face, "I will give you one..." A mischievous glint seemed to cross his eyes then, "Just be patient I'm getting there."

Now I was quite honestly confused beyond reasoning. To bad I didn't have to wait very long to find out what he meant, let alone intended. His hand was now gone from my wrists and I was only momentarily relieved to have them back. Momentarily because his hands were grabbing my hips then. I pretty much screamed out in surprise my hands going to his shoulders.

"What are you doing!"

"So impatient, Rose. I told you I was going to clean you..." With words of promise he was descending between my legs and suddenly everything clicked into place. Horrifyingly into place mind you.

"N-No! D-Don't do-" I didn't even get a chance to finish my sentence as his tongue slipped against my vertical folds. "Ahh!" I groaned arching in protest and trying desperately to get away from his invading tongue. Ok so I'll admit I had imagined him doing this very thing the other day, but this was no way to wake up, was it?

Despite all my protests and squirms to get away he simply grasped my hips and held me down. "T-This isn't cleaning!" I had to bite my hand to stop an unbearable moan trying to claw it's way out of my lips. Unfortunately for me he raised a hand to pull it away.

"Don't do that, Rose. I want to hear you..." He breathed out against my flesh.

"S-Stop please..." I moaned, but he was relentless. Helpless to his manipulative mouth and tongue my protests died on my lips. I was gone in the throws of passion again, protests forgotten, body hot and tingling in pleasure. It was hard to be disagreeable considering the situation or the way his tongue was swirling against my clit. Can you blame me for finding pleasure in it? Could you find the power to push him away? I'm not sure any woman could...

I think along the way I forgot how to be quiet in all of this. In fact I'm pretty sure quiet just left my vocabulary. Nothing I did managed to block out my heated moans. My hands had abandoned his shoulders ages ago to tug and pull at his hair, my head thrashing side to side under the intensity of pleasure he was assaulting my frame with. I didn't even know what to do with my legs like this; they were practically having a seizure of their own.

"Phantom, stop please... N-No more I can't-" And there goes my voice to another assault of moans. Damn my failing vocals! If I didn't know better he was probably laughing down there at me!

"F-Fuck!" I cursed out in a throaty moan as his teeth dragged against my bud of nerves followed by the plunging of his tongue into my awaiting moist entrance. It was the last straw I needed from the high abuse he had done to my clit prior before. I came hard and fast, my legs tightening up around his head before going lax. He seemed highly pleased by this as he licked it up like a reward.

As I sat there gasping, sweaty, and feeling high on ecstasy, he plunged in again without warning. My back arched up off the bed in a groan, my clit swollen from it all.

"S-Stop no more!" I cried out pulling on his silver strands in a desperate attempt to pull him away. I was rewarded with a grunt, but he surprisingly complied and pulled away licking his lips, as he looked at me with such an intense gaze. If he looked any more intense I'm sure I would of caught on fire, somehow...

However I was to busy sucking in air greedily to give another response. I was lucky that he waited patiently for me to speak once more. Well semi wait, because he soon started to place kisses along my hip bone and making a slow course up. They were nothing serious, simple, chaste, and light. I saw this as a weird testament to his patients to wait till I calmed.

"You're just making this a bigger mess..." Finally breathing normal, "Please, I just wish for the comfort of warm water upon my skin." I stated lowly.

Phantom actually seemed to be contemplating this, mouth away from my skin, and a thumb making small circles against my waist. I was practically running on anxiety at his silence, till he finally spoke to ease it away.

"Very well, Rose. I shall allow you this." His frame left mine and I could only pray to some God out there looking out for me. Free of his looming frame I slipped off the bed to stand only to make note there was no other door within the room, other then the one to exit.

"...The cleaning chamber is...else where?" I spoke what was obvious, I knew that, but certainly he didn't think of taking me there naked through the hall! Did he?

"Yes." He shifted towards me causing me to flinch.

"I-I can't go out there like this!" I squeaked.

"Rose," he chuckled, "now why would I want to share sure a sight with others?" He grasped the sheet from the bed and did quick work to coil me up into it. If he hadn't picked me up into his arms after I would of most certainly fallen over in a cocoon of cloth. Regardless being carried out like this wasn't any less flattering. I could only hope we didn't cross paths with anyone. I was also left wondering how my friends were handling this turn of events.

* * *

><p>"Ginta please calm down."<p>

"Calm down? How do you expect me to calm down, Snow! Phantom kidnapped Rose! We don't even know if she's doing alright! Hell he could be doing anything to her! To top it off the final match has been postponed till tomorrow! If only she had listened and stayed behind..." Ginta was clearly stressed and beyond hysterical. "I failed her, WE all failed her..."

"Ginta I know your upset, we all are, but we can't help her by venting our frustrations." Dorothy sighed, 'If anything we should be taking this day to train even harder. Phantom will not be an easy opponent and if we allow ourselves to be guided by our emotions we will most certainly lose. Reckless anger in battle will only make us sloppy."

"You think I don't know that?" Ginta bellowed out. "I just... I just can't believe Phantom would kidnap her like that. It doesn't make sense... What does he have to gain by having her under lock and key? Rose doesn't even participate in the games for crying out loud!"

"This is exactly what he gains."

"Alan?" The blondes brows scrunched up in mild confusion.

"Phantom has caused dismay amongst us, forcing us to lose our focus. We can't let our anger get in the way of whats to come tomorrow. On top of that Rose has been keeping a very big and painful secret from us this whole time." Alan gave a deep exaggerated sigh.

"She only did it so Ginta wouldn't worry." Alviss commented quietly, "It might of not been the best route to take, but it doesn't matter anymore, now does it? If anything Ginta," his deep blue orbs turned to the blonde, "it was I who failed Rose. I was the one with her when she was kidnapped and I couldn't do anything to help her."

"Look on the bright side," Nanashi piped in, "Rose has the zombie curse right? So it would seem logical that Phantom doesn't intend to do any harm to her. I mean he is the one who placed the curse on her."

"Nanashi holds a valid point, Ginta." Snow interjected trying to give her friend some form of comfort with the situation. "It wouldn't make any sense for him to harm her, let alone possibly kill her, if from the very beginning he's intended to make her like him. Right?"

"Even so this day could be a catastrophe for, Rose."

"What do you mean, Babbo?"

"Think about it Ginta." The iron ball shifted seeming in a brooding manner, "From what Alviss saw of Rose's curse marks it could be a matter of days before she is over taken by it. What if this postponing of our match ends up being the day she turns into a walking immortal corpse?"

"How can you even suggest something like that, Babbo!" Ginta all but yelled in outrage at his partner.

"We have to face the facts, Ginta." Dorothy commented solemnly. "Come tomorrows battle, if we defeat Phantom and kill him there is the chance it could be too late for, Rose. If we find her and see her again she may no longer be human anymore."

"And if we are?" Ginta challenged, "What are we going to do about it? Are we going to kill her too?" Unfortunately the blonde was only met with awkward silence from his companions.

"Come on, Ginta.." Jack spoke up warily as he approached his friend from the very beginning of their journey. "We shouldn't dwell on such negative thoughts..." He placed his hand upon the blondes shoulder, "Rose is stronger then this curse, we just have to keep believing that."

"Your right, Jack." He sighed allowing himself to relax, "Rose will make it through this. Come tomorrow we'll defeat Phantom and free Rose and Alviss of that accursed Zombie Curse!"

"And if we are too late?" Alan questioned.

"Even if we are she will still be Rose. She'll still be our friend!" Ginta countered.

"No," Alvis murmured, hands clenched into fists at his sides; his gaze skyward, "We won't be late. Rose is strong willed and spirited she can hold the curse off. I believe in her that much."

"And so should we all!" Edward proclaimed, "Right Princess Snow?"

She smiled and gave an affirmative nod. "That's right. We should all believe in her like she believes in us. Lets all train extra hard on her behalf, that's what she'd want us to do!"

**You hear that Phantom?** Ginta thought, eyes towards the floating castle, **None of us are going to let you have her. Tomorrow she'll be with us again and this war will be over for good!**

* * *

><p>"How naive they are, don't you think my King?" Diana chuckled as she observed the group through her crystal ball. "They think they can save her from Phantoms curse. Yet they have no idea it's far too late for her."<p>

A dark chuckle answered her in kind, "What tomorrow will bring will crush their hopes. Their friend will only be a shell of what she once was."

"Yes," her lips twitched into a twisted smile, "what a lovely play to unfold..."

**Author Note:** Sorry this took so long, and sorry if it's relatively short, but I figured this was a nice cut off point. Reviews are like cocaine so please keep me drugged? lol


	5. The Fog

**Authors Note: **Holy Monkey Christ! Finally another chapter up! Don't kill me please? This is sadly on the short side, but I didn't want to give away too much! So lets get this party started shall we!

**Bold: **Inner thoughts

_Italic: _Flashback past tense, ect.

**Shout Out: **_Battle-Roylist: _I'm so happy to know you're loving this story so far! Also welcome too it also since you are the newest reader around! XD I'm just sorry I couldn't get this out sooner for you! _Phosphore: _I swear to god your reviews make me the happiest! Just as much as this story makes your day it would seem. As for your question on where the war games are at the moment... They are currently going to be facing Phantom very soon. Ginta and MAR's next match is Phantom. So basically we are sitting in the end of the anime/manga when this is all taking place. Unfortunately that also means this story is very close to ending too. I just hope you keep loving it all the way through!

**Warning: Mild argument, crazy shit going on, and Rose being cocky? I say what the fuck! Phantom a pedophile? Well lets be realistic back in Japan these things would be considered normal. Women were practically married at the age of 16 if not younger! Sadly no smutty content. Oh and some inner conflict on Rose's part.**

You know about that wishing to not cross paths with anyone? Yeah that was pretty much all it amounted to; a wish. The world really must have something out against me since I had to deal with the embarrassment of seeing Rolan again. I couldn't even look the poor knight in the eye when I saw him. I had looked away instinctively into the curve of Phantom's neck and went cherry red no doubt.

And Rolan? I'm pretty sure his face went just as red. He managed to bow at Phantom but fail miserably in saying Phantoms name, considering how flustered he was. Regardless Phantom looked that over with a nod and a little smirk to his lips as he addressed the young knight in turn. Thankfully that's all it was. A simple acknowledgement of each other before continuing on whatever path one was following. However I'm pretty sure the moment we passed Rolan sprinted the rest of the way in his embarrassment. Honestly I don't blame him, I'd of done the same thing.

Much to my despair though, Rolan was not the only person to come our way. At this point I felt like I was in a parade only I was the only thing on display. Too my horrifying delight Girom passed by and rather than looking away from the shrimp I stared him down. So why was I delighted about this? Because I got to relish the sight of his face go red and him look away. This wasn't a look of red with anger, but embarrassment. For some reason I took enjoyment in this.

"What's the matter shrimpy?" I was goading him into a response, "Where's that defiant blood thirsty look gone too? I won't find any joy in killing you if you've suddenly changed your way of looking at women. Did you see too much skin for you to handle shrimp?" I was grinning wolfishly, something I don't usually do, to the point my face was hurting.

My only reasoning for acting like this had to be the Zombie Curse. Surely it was corrupting me to be so bold to talk to someone who could possibly, most certainly, kill me. Or maybe Phantom was just bad company period... What am I saying! Phantom is bad company!

"Sh-Shut up!" Girom snapped. If possible his face might of gone even redder, but he didn't stick around for me to make more jabs at him. He made a swift retreat on by and all I could do was laugh. So maybe I wasn't fighting him physically, but I felt like I was winning by fucking with his head at least.

"You really shouldn't push him so much."

My eyes averted to Phantoms, "Why should I care how I push him or not? Let him snap." I looked away in mild annoyance, "You and I both know the only thing that can surely end our existence is not just any ARM. He couldn't kill me no matter how hard he tried. I have you to blame for this cursed existence." I grumbled out the last bit under my breath.

"Do you hate it that much?" A small quirk of a smirk was at the corner of his lips. "As I see it I don't have to watch you age and die like the others now. Your stuck in time at your prime for the rest of eternity at my side." He leaned his head towards my own brushing his lips against the top of my head, breathing in the scent of my hair, "Mine for eternity... That's not so bad now is it? You won't ever be alone..."

I looked away from him at first, before returning my gaze towards him in a glare, "For eternity? What will that matter when Ginta defeats you and you are killed? What than? I shall be alone and watch the friends I've made grow old and die while I stay the same."

His eyes narrowed slightly, "That won't happen. I have no intention of losing."

"So you say..." I murmured under my breath. "But I fear you underestimate Ginta."

"And I say you underestimate my abilities Rose." He was looking at me now, heatedly so, as if challenging me to claim other wise. I did no such thing though and simply looked away from him in silence.

For the remainder of the walk I was happy to find no more run-ins, but the silence had stayed coated in the air like a heavy fog. Perhaps the heavy fog I was feeling wasn't the silence at all though? What if this heavy feeling turned out to be my sudden sense of the evil energies lurking in this castle? Was this part of this Zombie Curse's doing? Silence surely never felt so thick and suffocating like this feeling was.

Did this mean Phantom felt it too, though? I wanted to ask him, really I did, but would I sound insane by trying to question the shift in the air? How was I suppose to even put words to this vibe that lingered all around? Even so this feeling felt dark, ominous, and evil. At times it felt stronger as we moved through the halls and then further way. I could no longer deny that whatever this was, was not from the silence between us.

It was maddening, this feeling... It was everywhere but nowhere at the same time, yet probing at the corners of my mind. I felt like I was going insane, losing my mind by the minute till I couldn't take it anymore,

"Make it stop!" I rasped out forcing the silence to break and Phantom to look at me peculiarly. "Make it stop, make it stop!" I was crying out now, sounding delirious to my own ears as I clutched to his frame through the sheet, wide eyed in panic.

He was looking at me in what I could only place as possible annoyance, or maybe it was concern? I wasn't sure, too overwhelmed by this heavy fog that felt like some malicious entity trying to disrupt my thoughts and crush me at the same time. Yet he spoke to me with surprising calmness,

"Make what stop, Rose?"

Was it only me? Was he not feeling it to, or was I the only one? Could he not sense it in the air around us? Surely he could! He was Phantom he was not oblivious to something as this! Was he?

"This! Make it go away!" I was clutching my head now willing it to stop, "Make the fog go away..." I whimpered, "Make it stop... Make it stop please! No more! No more..." Perhaps it was the delirium taking over, but there seemed to be a flash spark through his eyes as if in sudden understanding.

It was in that moment did the fog seem to suddenly dissipate, only to be replaced by the magic energy of the man who held me. Under any normal circumstance I would have fled the power this man could emit, or even be overwhelmed by it. But I didn't run, and he wasn't emitting this power in a threatening manner to make a malicious point. I was doing the opposite of what was logical in fact. I was thriving in his own malicious power, eagerly accepting it's dark but welcoming protection over the heavy fog. However this wasn't the most bizarre thing out of it all.

What could be more stranger than finding comfort in such energy as Phantom's, you ask? It was the fact I could see it. Never before have I've ever been able to physically see energy coming off of a person. I have been the receiving end of it many times, but only feeling it's heavy density pressing down upon my frame. But now... Now I could see it blanketing off him and coiling around his frame and my own, keeping out whatever entity the fog held from me.

This, this was almost too much to take in all of a sudden. Was this sudden sight a part of the Zombie Curse's doing? Did it alter me some how? Seeing things I couldn't see before... What other side effects would I discover with this curse? It was all too much, to many questions, too soon. Whatever this was I did not want to dwell on it. For the moment I was safe, even if that form of security was in the arms of the enemy.

Vaguely I was aware I had murmured a "Thank you," close to his jugular as I allowed myself to relax in his embrace. If he acknowledged it he did so silently. However this silence was welcomed unlike before, so I found myself unable to complain about it, or see need to break it.

The remainder of the walk I could only gaze up at the profile of his face, as I had rest my head upon his shoulder. In that moment I felt like that foolish nine year old again from my past. How smitten I had been with him than. And now? Now I could not deny the part of me that was still smitten with him. This man was undoubtedly a piece of art.

Yes he instilled fear into his enemies and was malicious in battle. He was no doubt deadly, let alone no pushover. Yet he was undeniably gorgeous, and had this sex appeal to his frame. I can't help but wonder how different he would have been if he was not a Chess Piece, did not have the Zombie Curse, and had never came across that orb of evils. Would he have been a good man? Had a family? A farm maybe? I suppose there is no point in wondering on the how and ifs of a situation. Imagining Phantom as anything else other than a Chess Piece was a chore in itself.

I allowed my eyes to fall away from him to the floor. Than again if Phantom wasn't all of these things he'd be much older in appearance. I would ultimately be far too young to even dream or consider being with such a man. Even so, even now this is some form of blasphemy isn't it? He has to be at least in his early thirty's right? Though his body may appear to be that of a young adults I was still only sixteen. This surely had to be a crime of all crimes! And yet... And yet I find I don't care... I don't care how old he truly is. I don't care if this is wrong on so many levels. I...I don't care about any of that at all. Finally I turned my gaze back towards his handsome face. Right now, whatever this is, this is all I care about.

"What troubles your mind, Rose." He was speaking to me, no looking at me with those violet eyes to the point I hadn't even realized he had turned to do so. And for a moment I just held his gaze in silence then lowered it to his lips, to the sight of a small smile laying there. He was actually giving me a gentle smile and I was unsure if it was just an act or meant.

"I..." I moved my eyes back to his, "Nothing. At least not anymore." I finally answered.

"Oh?" His face was suddenly closer to mine and I can only wager that my line of sight before did not go unnoticed, "Is that so?"

"Yes." My voice sounded like just a husk of a whisper to me, "I have resolved those troubles with a concluding answer." Perhaps it was because of his closeness that made my voice falter in such a manner. Or the way my chest raced where my heart should be at his proximity. Phantom effected me so easily. So easily it was almost scary at how I craved for him to speak further. Was this how Candice felt, how she obsessed for him? Did she crave for him to just acknowledge and speak to her too?

No, no I will not compare myself to that woman. I am nothing like her. I am not corrupt, sadistic, and by all accounts evil. I am better then her. I am much more than Candice. If I wasn't then why would Phantom choose me over her? She clearly wanted and craved for his attentions. I see no reason why he'd chase me if someone was already willing to be his. Unless...unless he did so because he wished to corrupt me!

"You have, hmm? And what is this answer you have provided yourself with, Rose?"

Immediately I was snapped out of my thoughts and had to consider what was spoken, "That...That is for me to know, Phantom."

It was so sudden but he gave a short bark of a laugh as if truly amused by this answer. I wasn't sure if I should be worried or not. What if he suddenly became violent because I refused to answer him straight out? It's not like he was the most stable of people... Maybe I should of just told him.

"Very well Rose, I shall respect that."

Now I openly gawked at him in a blank stare. That's it? He wasn't mad? He wasn't gonna lash out at all? Consider me surprised, but it seemed too easy. This was Phantom there had to be a catch somewhere!

"But," There it was! "You will tell me eventually, won't you?" Wait, what? Was he actually asking nicely? Or was he showing he could be a patient man if need be?

"I...Yes...I suppose when I am ready I shall speak of it..." I sounded dumb to my own ears, but I didn't want to dwell on it, nor did he it seemed. He seemed satisfied with this and looked forward again which allowed me to wander back to my previous thoughts.

Is, WAS, Phantom just trying to corrupt me to his liking? Was I just a game to him, one he felt needed solving? I find this oddly troubling, so troubling I couldn't stop myself from asking what plagued me now,

"Why me?"

"Hm? Why you?" A small quirk of his lips and he was smirking, "Shouldn't it be obvious by now?"

An angry frown lit up my face, "If it was obvious I wouldn't be asking!"

"Temper, temper, Rose." He chuckled shifting my form in his arms to draw me closer if possible. At least my face was a lot closer to his compared to a moment ago. "I crave and lust for the purity of your soul." He spoke in a way that I could only view it as a seductive tone. No it was more like stating the truth behind his words. "I desire to keep the innocence and purity of it for myself." His eyes narrowed as he brushed his lips towards my ear to whisper lowly, "I won't allow anyone else to have you, Rose. You are my light in this cursed world and mine only."

I didn't have to feel my cheeks to know I was flushed red with a blush. In some fucked up manner Phantom just proclaimed his love to me. Yet a part of me was irked he would do so, so possessively. What right did he have to claim I could love no other? I am my own person I can love whomever I wished! Why was I angry about it anyway? Didn't I just state to myself all I cared about was the here and now? Why must I be so conflicted...

"What about Candice?" To be honest I'm not sure what made me bring up that woman. Was it some sick insecure feeling of jealousy I was expressing now? Or was it because I knew she craved for his attentions and I felt threatened by her? If she knew would she try to harm me? Certainly to her I was just a nobody and she's been by his side for who knows how long.

"What about her?"

"What about her? You can't be serious!" I frowned, "It's clear that woman fawns for you. You can't tell me you are blind to it?"

Now there was mirth I could see in his eyes. Instantly I knew I said too much. I can't believe I allowed myself to sound jealous!

"I am not blind to her affections. I simply over look them. She holds no interest for me. You on the other hand... You have always been in my sight of desires. I have waited impatiently for the day the curse I placed upon you would finally come to term. And now it has." A grin broke out across his face, "No more waiting to have you by my side..."** Now the only thing that stands in my way to keep it so is Ginta.**

His words seemed to have trailed off and I could only wonder if he was thinking of something. I could tell he was with the serious expression that seemed to ghost over his face and replace the grin. No doubt in my mind was he caught up in deep thoughts, ones that clearly bothered him. I was tempted to question him about what troubled him, but thought better. If he would not pressure me to speak my thoughts then I would do the same. It only seemed fair...

However the words he had spoken had indeed ignited another blush across my face. All these years he had been waiting with only eyes for me. I wasn't sure how to take all that in, but it did explain his motives of kidnapping me in the first place. He knew it would happen soon, I just didn't realize it myself. He was impatient to wait though and though I might of been a reluctant prisoner at first I fear I am not now.

"Ah, here we are." Phantom mused taking me out of my thoughts as he pushed forward through a door. The steam and heat was against me before I could react. It would appear we finally arrived at the bath house. Though the question that plagued my mind now was; Is there anyone else in here and would he leave me alone? God help me if I wasn't...

**Authors Note: **Well looky here! Your at the end of this chapter you quick whipper snapper! Again I apologize for the long wait and such a short chapter, but I can't wait to see what your impressions are on what was happening to Rose! I wonder if someone will get it right!


End file.
